Past Princess's Passions
by SilentStar-009
Summary: What happens when the princess, prince, guards and sailor scouts from the past teleport to the future to help their present selves get together? Updated and Complete...
1. Duty Calls

Chapter one  
Duty Calls  
  
tap tap tap  
  
"Enter." Princess Serena called out. A shy maid entered. What was with all the maids these days?  
  
"You mother wishes to speak to you, majesty." She said quietly.  
  
"I'm on my way." Serena frowned when the door closed. It was late at night. Why does she want me now? She threw a robe over her night gown and went to her mother's study.  
  
Her mother stood by a large window overlooking the royal gardens. She seemed to be in deep thought. Wonder what she's thinking? Serena studied her mother's wistful expression but then decided to make her presence known.  
  
"Mother?" Serena asked.  
  
The Queen sharply looked up. Serena saw a rather irritated expression on her face. "Ah, Serena, please sit." Said Queen Serenity and motioned for a chair across her desk.  
  
It always amazed Serena on how much she looked like her mother. They were both tall and slender with the traditional bun and ponytail style. While her mother's hair was light lavender, Serena had golden hair. Queen Serenity's eyes were deep blue and held mysterious secrets.  
  
"Is something a matter mother?"  
  
Serenity smiled and shook her head. "I have been meaning to tell you that Earth's royalty is being invited to the ball. I have spoken with the King and Queen, as well as the Alliance Council, and we have all decided it would be best if we include Earth in the alliance. Therefore, to do so, you and the Prince of Earth are to be married." She quickly went on when Serena began to protest. "Now Serena, you know as well as I that you are at marriageable age. An alliance with Earth would benefit us all."  
  
"But mother....." Serena began.  
  
"No buts Serena. The council has decided. You have to think about the others and not about yourself. That's what being Queen means. I think you should give this Prince a chance."  
  
"But mother! I want a husband that I love! Shouldn't love be a factor of marriage?"  
  
Serenity sighed. "Of course darling. Love is always important. But duty is also. I know it's hard to be royalty, but we can't change just because we want to. People count on us to do the right thing, even if it means giving up our own dreams." She said softly.  
  
"Did you love my father?" Serena blurted out.  
  
Serenity blinked in surprise. She never told Serena about her father.  
  
"What do you know about your father?" She asked.  
  
Serena looked away in guilt. "A while ago, Ami and I were looking through the library when we came across a hidden chamber in the old section. We found papers of the past royalties marriages and births. I saw a small book of the royalties-uh- affairs and read about you and my father. It said his name was Tristan, and he was from some distant galaxy. He came to warn the alliance about a force coming called the Negaverse. It said you met him when you were already Queen and that you became-uh-lovers." Serena paused and saw her mother blush. "When he left, you found out that you were pregnant with me. The alliance accepted me because, although you and my father never married, I was still the child of high royalty." Serena finished in a rush.  
  
Serenity was quiet, lost in her own memories.  
  
"I guess I should have told you about your father a while ago." She admitted.  
  
"Is he still alive?"  
  
Serenity shook her head slowly. "I don't know. We never talked after that, I doubt he even knows of you existence. But to answer your first question, I don't really think your father and I were ever in love. It was more physical attraction than anything else."  
  
Serena blushed lightly.  
  
"It's late. You should get some rest. Your court will be here in the morning. Please, Serena, think about this marriage. It's really important."  
  
Serena nodded numbly and left her mother's study.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Serena." Came a soft smoky female voice.  
  
"Not now Luna. Five more minutes." Serena mumbled and buried her head under her pillow.  
  
The voice laughed. "Serena, I'm not Luna. Please wake up."  
  
Serena fluttered her eyes open and then sighed. "Can we talk later?"  
  
"It's about your engagement." The voice taunted.  
  
Serena bolted up, half asleep.  
  
"Huh? My engagement? Can you prevent it? Who are you? Did my mother send you?"  
  
"Calm down princess. First, look at me. I mean really look at me."  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes at the voice across her while marbled floors. There was a light shimmering and the more Serena looked at it the more solidified it became. Then, there was an image of a beautiful woman with dark purple hair and silver eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked cautiously.  
  
"I am the Goddess Fate. Perhaps you heard of me?"  
  
"The Goddess of Fate huh?" Serena asked suspiciously, eyeing the figure.  
  
"You are right to be wary of me princess, but for now, you must believe what I will you. This engagement wasn't something that your mother and the Earth royalty just came up with. It was foreordained in the stars. You and the prince of Earth are soul bonded and therefore and invaluable asset to the planetary alignment. I know what you are feeling little princess, but you have to go through with this marriage. You may not understand now, but once you let your guard down, you will find that you and the prince have much in common. Please give this marriage a chance. You might not like him now, but maybe you'll learn to love him later." She shimmered away.  
  
"Wait!" Serena called out but she was already gone. Darkness of sleep pulled her down, and before she knew it she was out like a light.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey you guys! I'm so glad you're here!" Serena squealed and hugged each one of her friends.  
  
"We were just here three days ago meatball head." Raye, princess of Mars said. Ah, Raye, the fiery princess was Serena's closest friend. She had raven black hair, and the most expressive amethyst eyes Serena ever saw. She had a flaming red dress on, the traditional color of her planet.  
  
"Hey Serena, I brought you some of your favorite cookies." Lita, princess of Jupiter said holding out a colorful paper bag. Lita was the tallest of the group with shiny brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and an athletic body. She had a simple green dress on that matched her forest green eyes. It was also the traditional color of her planet.  
  
"Mmm, I can smell them. Thanks Lita." Serena said smiling fondly at her overprotective friend.  
  
"Oh you guys, I just met the cutest guy the other day. He is sooooo sweet and funny and has a body to die for. Not to mention that he is the most amazing kisser. Ah, I think I'm in love." Mina, princess of Venus said. Mina came from the planet of love and beauty. She and Serena looked a lot alike. She was the bubbly one of the group who always had a smile on her face. She had long, thick blonde hair with an orange bow. She had on a somewhat reveling orange dress on that clung to her mature figure.  
  
"I just finished the most interesting book. It was about the rise and fall of Earth's greatest generals. Oh, and I brought a book over for you too Serena. You know, you should really pay more attention to your studies. Your mother asked me to tutor you." Ami, princess of Mercury said. Ami was the brains of the group. She had blue hair and matching deep blue eyes. She was small and petite and she always had her head in a book. She had her traditional planet color on, which was, duh, blue.  
  
"But Ami! You should have seen my test last week! I got a B+ on it." Serena protested.  
  
"And what of your recent test?"  
  
Serena blushed and stuttered to make an excuse.  
  
"Come on Ami. We're on a brake. There is to be no talk of school." Mina said and linked arms with her.  
  
"Lets go get some lunch." Serena said.  
  
"You're always hungry meatball head." Raye muttered and grinned when Serena playfully punched her in the arm.  
  
The princesses took there meals in The Princesses Stay room. It was a room that all the princesses stayed in when they visited the moon. There were five beds each with the princesses' signature colors.  
  
"Hey! Who was on my bed?" Raye asked smoothing her red comforter.  
  
"Not me." Serena said and continued to dig into her food.  
  
"So we heard the unfortunate news about your engagement." Mina said.  
  
Serena moaned, suddenly loosing her appetite.  
  
"Poor thing. Did you talk to your mother about it?" Lita asked rubbing Serena's back.  
  
"Yes, but I still have to go through with it."  
  
"It's so unfair." Ami said.  
  
"I know. I just don't know what to do." Serena sighed.  
  
"Well there is no way that you can prevent it from happening. But you have a right to fight it every step of the way." Raye said mysteriously.  
  
They all turned to her. "What are you saying Raye?" Mina asked a spark of mischief in her blue eyes.  
  
Raye shrugged than began to grin. "It might sound a bit childish, but what if we gave the prince a hard time about this marriage. It would be like some kind of revenge."  
  
"Ah." Serena realized and smiled too.  
  
"How come I get the feeling that it's all going to end up bad?" Ami said.  
  
"Come on Ami! It will be fun."  
  
"What have you got in mind?" Lita asked warming up to the idea. 


	2. Meeting the soon to be hubby

Chapter Two  
Meeting the soon to be Hubby  
  
"Come my prince, its time to go." Zoicite said and kicked Prince Darien's boot. Darien grumbled and stood up, stretching his lanky, muscular frame. He ran a distressed hand through his blue-black hair. His dark midnight blue eyes narrowed at his third in command.  
  
"I rather stay here." Darien muttered and threw on his cape.  
  
"You're about to meet your future wife my prince. Aren't you a little excited?" Nephrite teased.  
  
Darien snorted. "She's probably unbelievably stupid. Not to mention pampered and stuck up." He growled cursing his parents.  
  
"I heard she's quite beautiful my prince." Jadeite spoke up.  
  
"Well, what ever she is, I'm still against this whole marriage thing." Darien said and rang for a servant.  
  
"You know how important it is to become part of the planetary alignment. The Negaverse is becoming bolder by the minute." Kunzite said and finished polishing his sword.  
  
"You rang your majesty?" Said a male servant standing stiffly by the door.  
  
"Take my bags to the transporter." Darien snapped.  
  
His royal guards laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Luna screeched at the girls.  
  
"Calm down Luna. Beauty takes time." Mina said putting her last touches of make-up on.  
  
"The ball's about to start and you're not even ready." Luna growled.  
  
"I'm ready." Raye muttered glancing at her self in the mirror and nodding in approval at her reflection in the mirror. She had a dark red, satin halter dress that flared out at her slender hips. Her hair was left down with ruby jewels dotting here and there.  
  
Lita was pulling her dancing slippers on and then stood to straiten out her royal green dress. It was a concoction of chiffon and silk that hugged her tall figure and it was held up by a spaghetti strap that went across her right shoulder, leaving her left bare.  
  
Ami was already dressed in a sleeveless light blue dress with a bell like bottom. She had her head in a book once more.  
  
Mina finished with her make up and then twirled around in a orange silk dress that hung low in the front and hugged her slender figure with two straps crisscrossing in the back and had two slits cut up to her knees.  
  
Serena sighed as she once again checked her reflection in her full length mirror. She had a pearl white dress on that was high waisted. It was a cool satin with delicate lace bottom. She arranged her hair in the traditional bun-ponytails. Her golden crescent moon on her forehead glowed. But there was worry in her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Come on Serena. Let's go make an unbelievable entrance." Mina said and pulled her out the door.  
  
Serena took a deep breath and then went out to meet her future.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The royal horns blazed and brought the ball to a halt. Darien and his guards turned to the arched entrance where a red carpet waited to lead the royalty to their thrones.  
  
"Presenting her Highness, Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium." Said the over dressed man to the side. The Queen came in, her head held high and moved to her throne with calm grace. When she sat, she nodded to the announcer and he cleared his throat. "And presenting Princess Serena's court, Raye the Princess of Mars, Mina, the Princess of Venus, Ami the Princess of Mercury and Lita the Princess of Jupiter." A file of beautiful girls entered the ball room and gasps of surprise echoed through out the room.  
  
Darien had to admit that Princess Serena's court was rather impressive. "I think I'm in love." Zoicite whispered  
  
"I didn't know Royalty was that good looking." Jadeite whispered back. Darien was a little taken back by their statements. No one from Earth ever got that kind of reaction out of those two.  
  
"And now presenting the guest of honor, Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
Darien held his breath and froze when he saw the princess glide out on the red carpet.  
  
She was beautiful. He never saw some one who looked so innocent and sexy at the same time. He looked around and saw that everyone had stopped, and a lot of greedy eyes soaked up the princess's appearance. Mostly men Darien mused a little bitterly.  
  
Finally the princess took her seat by her mother.  
  
The Queen stood up. "Honored guest, welcome to our kingdom for this grand event. The alliance wishes to thank you all for the support we have received regarding my daughter's marriage. I know with Earth benefiting us, we will succeed in beating the negative force that threatens us all. With no further adieu, please allow me to introduce the young man who will become Princess Serena's husband. Will Prince Darien of Earth please step forward."  
  
Darien looked at the princess and found her twisting her hands nervously in her lap. Was this engagement sprung on her like it was him?  
  
There was a slight nudge and Kunzite whispered. "Well?" Taking a deep breath Darien stepped forward.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
This was her betrothed? Serena asked at gazed anxiously at the handsome man with beautiful eyes making his way up to the throne.  
  
*He's cute Serena* Mina said in telepathy.  
  
*Wow! If you don't want him, I'll take him for you.* Lita said and added. *He reminds me of my old boyfriend.*  
  
Serena fought back a blush. *Shut up you two* She hissed back at them. She heard them laughing.  
  
*Serena, he's looking at you!* Mina teased and Serena kicked her mentally.  
  
"Prince Darien." The Queen smiled down at him. He would be a good match for her. She thought.  
  
He bowed in respect. "Your Highness." He murmured.  
  
She looked back up to the audience and then called forth his parents, the King and Queen of Earth.  
  
"Daughter, please stand." Serena stood up slowly and stepped down.  
  
"Please press your hands together." The Queen instructed.  
  
The held up her hands and were palm to palm. A surge of electricity shot down her arm and she suppressed a startled gasp.  
  
"By the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal and by the power of my royal blood and with the blessing of the Silver Alliance, I hereby seal your fate. King Damian, the ring."  
  
Serena fought to stay composed, but when she saw the ring she began to panic. No! Please, I don't want this! She cried desperately to her self. The king of Earth produced the engagement ring, and handed it to his son who took it rather roughly.  
  
The King had to smile. Darien really didn't want this marriage.  
  
Darien slipped the huge diamond ring on her finger and Serena swore she heard the doors to her freedom close with a slam.  
  
"It is done." The Queen of the Moon said and smiled at the new couple.  
  
Serena glared daggers at her mother, who simple smiled and the whole ball room erupted with clapping.  
  
The musician started playing, and Serena recognized it.  
  
*Ah, it seems your mother wastes no time for you to get to know each other.* Raye mused and Serena shot a death glare at her.  
  
"Princess." Prince Darien said and held out his arm. Serena sighed and took it gentle, ignoring the annoying spark of electricity.  
  
Serena fell into the steps of the dance.  
  
"I couldn't help noticing the fatal glare you gave your mother. I assume this engagement came as a shock as it did me?" Prince Darien asked.  
  
Serena looked up at him in a bit of surprise. "You were in the dark too?"  
  
He nodded stiffly. "My parents conveniently told me yesterday."  
  
Serena sighed. "As did my mother."  
  
"Believe me princess, if I knew about this a couple of days before, I would have found a way to put a stop to it. But unfortunately, there is no turning back."  
  
The blunt responds made Serena think of the hopelessness of this marriage. So it seems my heart is made to betray its true dream. Tears were mounting and she violently blinked them back. Princesses were not supposed to cry.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Look how miserable they look." Mina said.  
  
"Poor Serena." Lita said and shook her head sadly.  
  
"I wish there was something we could do." Ami said staring at the sad couple.  
  
"I would hate to be in her shoes." Raye said and felt her heart break at her beloved friends frown.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Poor Prince Darien." Zoicite said.  
  
"They look like they should be dancing at a funeral." Jadeite said.  
  
"It comes with responsibility." Kunzite said and took a sip of his drink.  
  
"I know its best for the kingdom." Nephrite said his gaze riveted back to Princess Lita.  
  
"Why don't you just ask her to dance?" Zoicite said following his line of stare.  
  
"I just might. You can come with me to ask Princess Ami."  
  
Zoicite smiled and he and Nephrite started towards the princesses.  
  
"I might as well snag Princess Raye, come on Kunz, you can ask Princess Mina." Jadeite said and pulled his friend.  
  
"I have no wish to dance." He said in a void tone.  
  
"Fine, stay here all by yourself." Jadeite shrugged.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Oh my gods, look who's coming over!* Mina said to all the princesses mentally. She stared at them all, but her eyes wandered to the lone stranger with wonderful, light blue eyes and blonde hair that was almost white. He had a nice physique, and showed her he worked out almost on a regular basis. He seemed rather uninterested at the ball, and Mina couldn't really blame him. Balls got old fast. (AN: don't think like that! am I the only one with a perverted mind?)  
  
"He's soooo hot! Mmmm, I like his bod, and his hair is so shiny. He kinda reminds me of my old boyfriend.* Lita said with a dreamy sigh looking at the approaching stranger with long wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes. You could get lost in those eyes. She thought to herself. He was tall, and had a nice body. She liked the way his grey uniform clung to his slim hips and broad shoulders.  
  
*Come on you two, there not that good looking.* Raye humphed.  
  
*Well, the one with the green eyes is kinda...*  
  
*Ami?* they all asked.  
  
She blushed. Well they WERE. She noticed them earlier with Prince Darien. She guessed they were his guards. One with long brown-blonde hair and light green eyes caught her gaze. She felt her stomach flutter. She saw intelligence and something else that told her he knew his way around women.  
  
"My lady, care to dance?" Asked the one Ami was checking out.  
  
"Well....." She hesitated.  
  
"Go for it Ames!" Mina said and shooed her off her chair. Ami shot a glare at her and had the man laughing.  
  
"I won't bite unless you want me too." He teased. Ami blushed violently and took his outstretched hand.  
  
"Princess?" The brown haired one said and held out his hand to Lita. Lita smiled and took his hand,  
  
"Princess Reye? Care for a little twirl on the floor?" Reye studied him. He had short blonde hair and green eyes, not to mention a killer body with broad shoulders and long strong legs He WAS cute.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The short blonde haired man turned to Mina. "There is another over there by the drink table. I think he needs to lighten up and have a dance too. Care to get him princess?"  
  
Mina smiled and looked over to the drink table and spotted a man that she was coping earlier. Mina was never one to turn down a challenge. "I would love too. What's his name?"  
  
"Kunzite." He said with a smile and led Princess Raye away.  
  
Mina slid off her chair and walked to Kunzite. "My lord? Care to dance?" She asked him with a bow. He looked startled.  
  
"Uh.........."  
  
"Surly you wouldn't dare say no to the princess of love." She took his hands before he had time to protest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena looked around the ball room to see her friends dancing with men who had on the exact cloths on. She frowned as she saw Ami being whirled around by a handsome blonde man.  
  
"My guards." Came a dark voice. Serena turned to him.  
  
"They're your royal guards?" She asked.  
  
"Uh huh. They seemed a bit stricken when your court entered the room."  
  
Serena laughed. It was nothing new. "Understandable." She said and winked back at Lita.  
  
"So princess, what do you like to do?" He asked causally.  
  
Serena shrugged. "Anything that interests me." He frowned at her answer.  
  
Okay.........  
  
They danced three songs and finally they parted. Serena went out to the balcony. The night was nippy and a small wind blew. She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. Something cold pressed against her cheek and she looked down at her engagement ring. She hated the sight of it. She tried to pull it off, but it was like........ glued to her finger!  
  
"Serena, what are you doing?" She heard Raye's voice.  
  
"I can't take it off!" She cried still struggling with the blasted ring.  
  
"Well of course not silly. It's magically sealed to your finger until you die." She simply said and leaned over the edge. "I saw you and the prince looking miserable." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh Raye, I just hate this arrangement. The Prince hates it too, but he seems rooted to duty."  
  
"I hate to see you this way, but there's nothing we can do. This engagement is permanent." Lita said coming up behind them.  
  
"I know this might seem at bit harsh, but you have to think of the other people too." Ami said softly, giving Serena's arm a little squeeze. Serena sighed. She knew Ami was right.  
  
"Perk up Serena. We get to go to the Brazen Fair tomorrow." Mina chirped in.  
  
"Remember we have practice tomorrow." Lita said. Serena groaned. Scout practice sucked. Suddenly a bitter wind whipped around the princesses and a bark of laughter came from above.  
  
"Well lookie here. The planetary princesses are out here all by their selves. This is too easy." Said a raspy voice of the brown flower monster.  
  
She held up her hand and the princesses watched in horror as dark magic began to form in its ugly hand. It aimed it at them and the princesses all scattered apart.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The force of the energy made the balcony shudder and begin to crumble. They all screamed as pieces began to tumble down. Serena felt herself fall. She tried to grab to grab something to hold on to, but she found nothing.  
  
"Hold on!" Yelled a male voice and grabbed her hand. She dangled on his hand.  
  
"Oh gods!" She croaked out and stared down at the deep drop.  
  
"You have to swing your self up Serena." Serena looked up and saw Darien. "Serena, pull yourself up." He commanded again.  
  
Serena nodded and started to pull herself up. Her arms screamed at her, but she grasped the edge of the white marble stone with her other hand. Strong arms grasped her waist and hauled her onto the safety of the remaining balcony floor.  
  
"You fools! You dare meddled with my plan?" The monster hissed and aimed another dark magic attack at them.  
  
"Earth flame stalker......." Said one of Darien's guards and pointed a finger at the monster. "Explode!" A flash of brilliant light shot from his finger and hit the monster.  
  
"Earth lightning bird........" Said another, "Spark!" Blue lightning shot from his palm and destroyed the monster.  
  
Serena looked in shock at the guards. They had power too?  
  
"Serena!" Cried her mother and rushed forward. She grabbed Serena in a tight hug. "Oh, my gods! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Serena smiled to calm her mother down.  
  
"Just a little shaken mother. I'll be fine." The other princesses' parents rushed to their daughters and bombarded them with questions.  
  
"You might have saved the princesses for now, but you can't watch them forever." Said a foreign cold voice. Serena gazed up at the sky and saw a man with red hair and evil green eyes floating in mid air.  
  
"Who are you?" The queen demanded putting a protective arm around her daughter. The palace guard came rushing onto the balcony with their swords drawn.  
  
"I am Farvin. Remember the name your HIGHNESS, for we shall cross paths again. The next time though, your PRECIOUS daughters won't be so lucky." He sneered at the royalty and vanished. Shakily, the royalty went back in to the buzzing ball room.  
  
"This ball is canceled. We will hold and emergency meeting in the assembly room." The King of Venus said angrily and pulled his wife and daughter along with him.  
  
"Prince Darien? Would you and your guards escort the princesses back to their room and post guards at their doors? After which, we wish to meet with you all in the assembly room." Queen Serenity sad softly. Darien nodded.  
  
Serena went silently to her room. Darien was stiff and tense.  
  
"Darien?" She called softly to him when he turned to go.  
  
"Yes?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Thank you for helping me." He smiled a little.  
  
"I couldn't just let you die meatball head."  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes and then shut the door firmly behind her. The jerk. See if she ever thanked him again.  
  
"I can't believe we were caught off guard like that!" Lita stormed when the door closed.  
  
"We all were a little surprised. I mean the monsters usually attack during the day." Raye said.  
  
"I wish I could have changed in to Sailor Venus. They would have been toasted before they even had time to attack." Mina said punching her pillow.  
  
"Shh. Come on we have to see what they meeting's about." Serena said and held up her transformation crystal.  
  
"Right!" They all said. In a whirl of colors, all of them changed.  
  
"We have to be quick. I think my mother posted guards outside our room too." Serena said, looking outside her window for the guards. They all crept skillfully out her window and onto the palace roof. Swiftly they made their way to the assembly window. All the royalty from the alliance were there in a heated discussion.  
  
They hid in the shadows. Mercury pulled out her small computer and typed something in it. Then she aimed a red laser beam at the window and turned up the volume.  
  
"The threats are now being done. We have to find out who's behind this and put a stop to it. Our girls were almost killed." The King of Jupiter said.  
  
"We all agree on that Luka. But we can't just order them to stay trapped in their room for the rest of the week." The Queen of Mercury said calmly.  
  
"She's right, and those girls are so damn independent that they would vehemently refuse having body guards follow them constantly. If anything, it would cause them to rebel and get into more danger." The King of Mars said.  
  
"Alas, they must have protectors. The Sailor Scouts can only do so much. They weren't here to stop this attack. I therefore think its best if the Earth prince and his guards watch over them. They have tremendous abilities as shown today. Besides, they danced with the girls tonight, so a spark of trust has been formed. The girls are frail and don't really know how to defend themselves. Do you agree with this?" Queen Serenity asked the council. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Frail! What the hell?!" Mars hissed.  
  
"They obviously don't know us very well." Jupiter muttered.  
  
"Prince Darien, do you agree with this proposition?" The Queen asked.  
  
"Yes your highness. My guards and I will fully commit to the task. They princesses are as you say."  
  
"Yeah, and we need big strong men like you to protect us." Sailor Moon said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I can't BELIEVE this!" Venus hissed angrily.  
  
"Alright then it's settled. You duties will start tomorrow. I must warn you though, when the princesses are together, they make a formidable team. They'll try to lose you so be prepared." The Queen of Venus said with a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry your highness; their planning will be naught to us." The Prince said smugly.  
  
"Oh yeah? They asked for it girls." Venus said.  
  
"I have to agree with you Venus. They seem to think we're mindless, weak ninnies." Mercury said with a hint of steel in her voice. The meeting ended and all of the royalty left the room. Everyone, but Prince Darien and his guards.  
  
"They seem to think we can't handle five weak girls on our own." Zoicite mused.  
  
"Formidable indeed. From my impression, they are as dimwitted as we first thought." Kunzite said.  
  
"I don't know. I was talking to Princess Ami, and she seems pretty sharp." Zoicite said.  
  
"Well that's because she's the brain of the court, probably just as boring too. You have the weak one, Serena. Then you have the fiery one who has a short temper, Raye. Then you have the wanna be tough one, Lita, and last but not least, the ditz of the group, Mina." Kunzite said counting off on his fingers.  
  
"You're a real woman hater." Jadeite said laughing.  
  
"All they're good for is cooking and cleaning." He smugly replied.  
  
"Ha! Says the man who hasn't been laid in a week." Nephrite said.  
  
"Speaking of getting laid, what to you think of your new wife-to-be?" Zoicite asked with a glimmer of mischief in his eye.  
  
Darien smiled. "I can't deny she's beautiful. But she seems stubborn. Nothing I can't handle. I can get her in the sack ...... three days tops."  
  
"Oh! How dare he!" Sailor Moon fumed.  
  
"The ditz! I'm not a ditz!"  
  
"He doesn't even know me and he says I'm boring." Mercury seethed.  
  
"As for a "wanna be" tough girl, I'll show him WANNA be!" Jupiter said angrily punching her hand.  
  
"Where did he get off telling them I'm short tempered? He hasn't even seen my temper!" Mars said.  
  
"I bet I can get Lita in the sack before you." Nephrite scoffed.  
  
"Yeah right! I can use Raye's hot temper to my advantage. I'll beat all of you." Jadeite sneered.  
  
"Count me out of this bet. I had enough of Mina." Kunzite said holding up a halting hand to the bets.  
  
"Fine Kunz, be that way. We all know you don't have enough suave to get any woman." Nephrite scoffed.  
  
"Says the man who got shot down by Princess Drera last week. I can get anyone if I put my mind to it." He shot back at Nephrite.  
  
"Prove it." He said back.  
  
"Mina will be screaming my name by the end of the week." He said joining the bet.  
  
"Oh! That asshole!" Venus almost yelled.  
  
"They are so cocksure!" Jupiter bit out.  
  
"Princess Ami maybe shy, but I'll bring out her passions. She'll be screaming louder than Mina, just you watch." Zoicite said in a haughty tone.  
  
"How dare he talk about me like I'm a common whore!" Mercury finally broke out.  
  
"We won't be another on of their conquests." Sailor Moon said pushing the window open. "Let's go meet the jerks."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien was thinking of ways to lure Serena into his bed when he heard the window swing open. Five girls in short skits of different colors jumped in. They kinda looked familiar.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dashing heroes." Said the one in green.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Darien demanded ignoring the comment and gazing at the obvious leader of the group. She kinda looked like Serena because of her hair.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts, and we just over heard you plans for the princesses." She said coldly, glaring at him.  
  
"We can include you in it to if that's what you want." He said lazily and saw all of them puff out with outrage.  
  
"You disrespect our princesses and you will pay. They won't be another notch in you bedposts, make no mistake." The one in red said.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? You are mere woman and can't possibly match our strength." Nephrite challenged.  
  
"Oh really? Then we shall see. Meet us tomorrow in the crystal battle arena at dawn. And get ready to eat you words." The one in orange said.  
  
"We can't. Duty calls." Zoicite answered.  
  
The one in blue snorted. "I highly doubt the princesses will be awake at dawn, but if your to sacred to face us then that's fine. It just proves my point that you're all talk."  
  
"Don't flatter your selves." Kunzite scoffed. "We'll be there bright and early."  
  
"Then let the games begin." The leader said and they all turned to leave.  
  
"By the way, nice legs." Jadeite said with a whistle. They all turned back and glared at him. Darien swore that he saw fire in their eyes.  
  
"So those are the famous Sailor Scouts huh?" Nephrite asked when they left.  
  
"Now those girls look good too." Zoicite said stroking his chin imagining the blue scout in different positions.  
  
"They seem a bit unattainable. I'm sticking with Lita." Nephrite said.  
  
"Come on we better to get to bed. We have a showdown tomorrow." Darien said and opened the doors. They all went to bed, thinking of their bet. 


	3. Let the Games begin!

Chapter Three  
Let the Games Begin  
  
The scouts and the earth warriors entered the battle arena with determination etched on to their impassive faces.  
  
Luna, the queen's advisor and the secret founder of the Sailor Scouts stood in the middle of the arena.  
  
"Face off." She commanded.  
  
Sailor moon faced off with Darien who smirked at her. "This fiancé of mine will pay." She muttered to her self.  
  
Venus faced off with Kunzite, Mercury with Zoicite, Mars with Jadeite and Jupiter with Nephrite. The Earth Warriors unsheathed their swords and the scouts took ready stance, with their swords already drawn.  
  
Zoicite gave Mercury a little kiss in the air, and Mercury fumed even more.  
  
"Ready?! BEGIN!" Luna shouted.  
  
They circled each other.  
  
"Come on girl." Darien snickered and then lunged at Sailor Moon. She met is thrust with one of her own and took advantage of his shock.  
  
Mercury was skillfully defending her self with quick fluid motions while Zoicite took the offensive.  
  
Mars deflected a jab and gave Jadeite on of her own, missing him by a pinch. "Not bad." He said and pared with her.  
  
Jupiter was taking a much different approach to her attacker with a combo of kick and jabs. Nephrite was surprised by her skill and realized that he underestimated the scouts.  
  
Venus and Kunzite were equally matched, but it was no surprise because they were the first in command of their group. She concentrated on his methods, impressed by the variety he displayed.  
  
The battle waged on, neither side close to defeat. Darien had somehow unmanned Sailor Moon of her sword, but she kicked his out of his hand as well and flipped to miss the kick he was going to give her.  
  
Mercury crouched at Zoicite swung at her and shot out a foot, tripping him. He fell and rolled to his side and got back up, just as she was about to land a kick in his most private of places. (AN: *gasp* Mercury!)  
  
Mars flipped and then landed in crouch position as Jadeite tried to high kick her in the chest. She sent a high heeled foot smashing into his shin and he howled and rolled away.  
  
Nephrite gave Jupiter's cheek a little cut, but not before she slashed his arm. Cursing, he charged after her.  
  
Venus and Kunzite clashed swords together. Venus tried to push him away from her with her sword, but he outweighed her. Kunzite's foot shot out and tried to trip her, but Venus jumped and brought her knee up to hit his groin, but he jumped back and they circled each other again.  
  
Luna watched proudly as her scouts matched the Earth warriors skill by skill. It was a good thing that she and her partner Artemis resurrected the scout power. Only she and her partner knew of the scouts' identity. It came as quite a surprise that princesses were the ones chosen to be the champions of justice. They emitted such a strong bond, that Luna could only congratulate her self.  
  
A familiar cold breeze whirled around the arena, stopping the match.  
  
"So glad you're all together. This makes my job much easier." Farvin crackled out and summoned two ugly monsters. "Take care of them."  
  
"Oh man!" Sailor moon sighed.  
  
"Try to defeat this!" One of the monsters said and threw a dark magic ball at them.  
  
Sailor moon duck out of the way.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty shock!" Venus yelled with a wink and a powerful kiss, sending her orange power charging at the monster.  
  
"Jupiter-oak-evolution!" Jupiter yelled, spinning around sending potent lightning shocks at the monster.  
  
"Mars flame sniper!" Mars yelled and shot a flaming arrow strait at the monster.  
  
"Mercury aqua-rhapsody!" Mercury yelled and played her aqua harp, sending her power at the monster.  
  
All four powers shot through the monster, weakening it.  
  
"Go for it Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled.  
  
Sailor moon took out her moon scepter. "Moon crystal....Destroy!" A bright white light flashed and cut into the dark monster. It screamed and then disintegrated. (AN: Yeah I know, dumb attack, but she has to have some kind of attack....)  
  
The guys were just finishing off their monster.  
  
"You may have won this one, but who's watching after your PRECIOUS princesses?" Farvin sneered and disappeared.  
  
"Well finish this some other time." Sailor Venus said and all of the scouts left the arena in a hurry.  
  
"Yeah, count on it!" Darien yelled at their retreating figures.  
  
"Let's go check on the princesses." Kunzite said and sheathed his sword.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The princesses managed to get into bed without anyone noticing their absence.  
  
"You all did wonderful job girls. You better get what sleep you can."  
  
"Thanks Luna." Serena said. But she was so worked up, she couldn't sleep.  
  
"Lita! What happened?" Mina asked when Lita dabbed her cheek with a wet rag.  
  
"It's nothing, just a scratch."  
  
"Here." Serena went to her and placed her hand over the cut. There was a flash, and Lita's cut was gone. They were talking quietly to each other when they heard deep voiced outside their door.  
  
"Quick, their coming!" Lita whispered loudly and dashed under her covers. Everyone scrambled into bed and shut their eyes when the door creaked open.  
  
"Shh, don't want to wake them now." She heard someone say.  
  
"Damn she looks sexy. I wonder if she has a nightgown on." Serena heard Zoicite.  
  
"All that gorgeous raven hair is going to be spilled on my pillow before the week is over." Jadeite said.  
  
Snort. "Not before Lita opens her legs for me." Serena was glad her head was under the covers, because her cheeks were burning with anger. How dare they speak of my friends this way? Oh, they are SO going to pay.  
  
"Hey, Darien, don't wake her up." Warned Kunzite. Serena braced herself. Darien pulled her blankets down.  
  
"She looks so innocent when she sleeps." He murmured and ran a finger down her cheek. Serena held herself very still. Don't touch me! She silently screamed at him.  
  
*Serena, how long are they going to stay in here?* Ami asked in telepathy.  
  
*I don't know. Hopefully they'll leave soon before I blow our cover and bite Darien's finger.*  
  
*Did you hear what he said about me? The Asshole!* Lita fumed.  
  
*Its going to be his blood that's going to be spilled over his pillow.* Raye said angrily.  
  
"I think I'll put Mina's lips to good use when the time comes." Kunzite said.  
  
*The fucking dick head. I wanna put my fist in good use.* Mina seethed.  
  
"Let's go take a shower. Those Scouts put up a pretty good fight." Darien said after he trailed his warm finger across her lips. He's going to die she vowed.  
  
"You're telling me. I need you to heal this cut before it gets infected." Nephrite said.  
  
There was silence. "There, now lets go, they'll be up soon." Darien said and closed the door. Serena snapped open her eyes.  
  
"Let the day begin girls. It's time to teach the guys a lesson." Mina said kicking off her blankets.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They all took a quick shower, dressed, and went down to the dining hall. Darien and his guards were already waiting for them.  
  
*Look at them. The jerks, looking smugly at us.* Lita thought.  
  
"Good morning." Serena said brightly and sat down across from Darien.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"Wonderfully, thank you for asking." Mina smiled.  
  
"Oh we have so much to do today. I can't wait until we go to the Brazen Fair." Lita said, plopping down on her chair.  
  
"I suppose the Queen explained things to you." Kunzite said in a void voice.  
  
"Uh huh, right before we came down." Raye said and draped her napkin over her lap. They ate their breakfast in silence.  
  
*So how are we going to ditch these losers?* Raye asked.  
  
*Any ideas Ami?* Serena asked.  
  
*Well, if the fair is set up exactly like it was last year, we could take them on the Dark Overturn Ride. Its dark and each seat are separate. We can lead them into it and slip out before the doors close. But we need to use your disguise pen Serena so no one will recognize us.*  
  
*Where are we going to go after that? The disguise pen will only last for a little while. Even after we leave, and they see us gone, there will be a full blown search for us.* Mina said anxiously.  
  
"Not necessarily Mina, I don't think that a full blow search will result. If they lose us and people find out, then they would be embarrassed. I think they will go search for us on their own.* Ami said.  
  
*We can go to Pluto! I miss ice skating there. And no one there really knows of the arrangement.* Raye suggested.  
  
*Then it's a plan* Serena said casting a knowing smile at her friends.  
  
After breakfast all ten of them left to the Brazen Fair. There were a lot of people from visiting planets there.  
  
"Morning Princess."  
  
"Good day your highness."  
  
"You all look beautiful today majesties."  
  
The princesses nodded and smiled at those who greeted them.  
  
"Hey hot stuff!" Said a familiar voice behind them.  
  
"Jastin!" They all hollered at the handsome young man and his friends.  
  
Serena launched her self into his arms, totally aware of Darien's stiff posture at the gesture. Jastin was the son of one of the palace guards. She and his friends grew up together and had been friends ever since.  
  
"Where have you been? We missed you so much!" Lita demanded hugging each one  
  
Jastin and his friends laughed. "You know how business goes. Can't spend my whole life chasing after unattainable royalty." His friend Grayce said, hugging Mina. The girls laughed. Serena sent a quick look at Darien, who was glaring daggers at the young man Serena had grown up with.  
  
"Who's the muscle group?" Stanning, another friend of Jastin asked, hitching a thumb to the stiff guards and Prince.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Our body guards and Serena's fiancé Prince Darien." She explained.  
  
"Oh Ami! I found the greatest book for you to read. I'll stop by later to give it to you." Xander said smiling fondly at his little cousin.  
  
"Oh Xander, your so sweet." She said hugging him tightly, looking out the corner of her eye at Zoicite who seemed steamed at her attentions toward the tall youth. Serves him right. Ami told herself smugly.  
  
"Come on girls, we have to go now. Say bye-bye to your FRIENDS." Darien said angrily and grabbed the arm of his betrothed. Serena winked at Jastin and he gave her a confused smile.  
  
"Why Darien, you're not jealous of my friend are you?" Serena teased.  
  
"Why should I be when you already belong to me?"  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes. Belong? BELONG? The freakin' jerk! She jerked her arm out of his hand and fell behind with the other girls.  
  
"Oh look! Its one of my most favorite ride! Let's go on it!" Mina yelled when the Dark Overturn came into view.  
  
"Oh! I love that ride!" Lita cried and grabbed Ami's arm. We all hurried to the line.  
  
"How many?" The ticket master asked smiling at the enthused royalty.  
  
"Ten." Raye said and gave him a bright smile. He blushed. Raye doesn't know the effect she has on the opposite sex. Serena thought, amused.  
  
"You'll have to wait until the next go around for all of you to get on." He explained shyly, flushing when Mina winked at him.  
  
"Okay." Ami said and we sat down on a nearby bench.  
  
"You girls sure know how to make a grown man flutter." Zoicite said.  
  
They all exchanged glances. "What do you mean?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
The earth warriors laughed. "You look really nice today Ami. The color of your dress brings out your beautiful eyes." Zoicite said in a sexy voice.  
  
Ami flushed. *And so it begins.* She said and looked up at Zoicite. "Thank you." She murmured.  
  
"Are you ready your majesties?" Asked the ticket master after a short while.  
  
"Yeah!" Serena jumped up off the bench.  
  
"Come on guys." Mina said and pulled Lita with her on the platform. They all went around, the opposite sides of the guys. They sealed them selves into the pods.  
  
*Lets go.* Serena told them. All the princesses quietly made their way off the platform. The ticket master gave them a confused look.  
  
"Let the next five go on our turn. We forgot we had to do something. Give the guys are regards." Raye told him with a sexy smile. The young man nodded and let five other girls on.  
  
"Come on! We have to find a place to disguises ourselves." Serena and the girls quickly made their way to a small ally by the side of a small shop. Serena pulled out her pen and each girl changed into someone totally different.  
  
"We better hurry to the transporter." Ami said and looked quickly around.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien and his guards stumbled out of the ride pods and tired to hold in his meal.  
  
"They actually like that ride?" Nephrite asked holding his dizzy head.  
  
"Where are they?" Kunzite asked looking around when five different girls stepped out of the pods laughing.  
  
"They didn't!" Jadeite gasped.  
  
Darien strolled angrily to the ticket master. "Where the hell did they go?" He demanded the pale young man.  
  
"Who? The princesses? Oh, they said they had to do something and to give you their regards." He stuttered.  
  
"What! Where did you see them last?" Zoicite ordered.  
  
"They went that way." He said pointing to the dark ally. Darien growled. Damn her! Damn them!  
  
"Where did you think they went?" Nephrite asked scanning the crowd.  
  
Kunzite scowled. "Those girls are going to pay. What are we going to tell the Queen?"  
  
"We won't tell her. How hard is it to find five girls?" Darien asked.  
  
"Let's split up." Jadeite said, and they all went into different directions.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh this is so refreshing! It's been so long since we came here last." Serena sighed and glided across the smooth ice surface.  
  
"Yeah. I wish Trista was here. It must be lonely in the void of time." Raye sighed and closed her eyes as the cold air caressed her face.  
  
"I think I saw Amara and Michelle here earlier." Ami commented.  
  
"Those two lovebirds. You never see one without the other." Lita said.  
  
"It must be nice to be in love." Mina said wistfully.  
  
A slow song came on and Serena closed her eyes.  
  
~A love like this comes along once in a lifetime~  
  
~A love like this is here to stay~  
  
~Darling look at me and say my name~  
  
~Smile at me and don't hold me at bay~  
  
~Sing me a song of our love........~  
  
Serena danced to the love song. Her skates making soft SWISH SWISH sounds. She imagined her self being held by strong arms. She felt safe and loved. She could almost feel the touches he gave her, and she sighed. If only it were true. And with that thought, her dream shattered and she opened her eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You said you saw them on a transporter to Pluto did you?" Darien asked the elderly man.  
  
"Yes. She and the other princesses were going to visit the ice rink there."  
  
"Thanks." He trotted off to get the other guys. They were in Pluto before they knew it. They made their way to the ice rink.  
  
"There they are." Zoicite said, pointing.  
  
There were a blur of floating colors in the ice. Darren saw Serena laughing at something Raye said. From the first time he saw the princesses, he though he saw them at their fullest bloom, but looking at them now, he knew he was wrong. They were graceful angels on the ice. Colors of blue, red, orange, green and white floated past them.  
  
"She looks so good." Jadeite said all eyes on Raye.  
  
Darien snapped out of his sensual thoughts about Serena and then strode angrily towards the rink. "Fun's up Serena! You and your court get off that damn ice!" He yelled at them. She skated to a halt, her face showing shock, but then anger.  
  
"We're not done yet DARLING. You'll just have to wait." She snickered and then started off skating again.  
  
"Get over here now!" Darien demanded. She just stuck her tongue out and ignored him. "Damn it! Don't make me go in after you!" He threatened, which only made her laugh.  
  
"You guys each get one." Darien told his guards and hopped over the small wall onto the ice.  
  
He steadied his footing and then started after Serena. She saw his approach and skated off into the opposite direction. Gods the girl was fast. He sped up, cursing the disadvantage he had. Nephrite and Lita shot passed them and made Serena wobble. He bounded on her in a moment.  
  
"Ahhh!" She let out a strangled scream when his hand caught her dress. He yanked hard and had her tumbling down on the ice. He landed on top of her. Both of them were breathing hard.  
  
Serena couldn't believe that Darien had caught her. She was very aware of the warm load on top of her. Her body seemed to hum at the sensation. Aghast she struggled to get out from under him, but he held her tightly to him.  
  
"Get off of me!" She commanded. He simply laughed and bent his head close to her neck. His warm breath tickled her little hairs and she suppressed a difficult shiver.  
  
"You will never do this to me again Serena." He told her dangerously.  
  
"You can't watch me all the time Darien." She shot back at his and then pushed up hard on her arms. He slid off of her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't even think about running."  
  
She gave him a dark glare, "I wasn't." She said and flipped one of her pony tails behind her head.  
  
Raye pushed Jadeite away from her. He had pinned her against the railing.  
  
"Don't touch me." She hissed.  
  
He gave a lazy smile and took a hold of her arm, pulling her against him. "Don't be so moody princess. Didn't we have a good time last night?" Raye silently glared at him. Suddenly he leaned in and pressed a hot kiss against her lips. Raye stood shocked for a moment, loving the unexpected feeling her gave her, but then she realized what she was doing and pushed him away from her.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." She told him and hopped over the railing, with Jadeite trailing behind.  
  
"You brute! How dare you tackle me like that?" Ami cried getting up from the ice. Zoicite simply smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't have run, and then there would be no need for such brutality princess." Ami was never one to hold much of a grudge, but Zoicite was just pushing his luck. And it didn't help that he was out to seduce her either. She turned around to exit the rink when strong arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She stood frozen while he spoke in her ear.  
  
"Your eyed burn like sapphire when you're angry. It makes me wonder if you have a passionate side to you." With that, his tongue licked her ear, sending goosebumps skirting across her arms.  
  
"You jerk! I'll show you to pin the Princess of Jupiter down!" Lita pushed against Nephrite and went to kick him in the leg, but his hand caught her leg and tripped her. Right before she was about to hit the floor, he caught her other leg in his hand and securely wrapped it around his waist. Lita caught her breath at the intimate position he had her in. Her body was reeling.  
  
"Your in no position to threaten now princess." His hand tightened around her thigh.  
  
"Let me go." Lita whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sure." Nephrite said. Not before he gave her butt a little pat.  
  
"You were just lucky that Ami was in my way, or else you still would have been chasing me." Mina muttered, picking her self off the ice.  
  
"Yeah, real lucky." Kunzite said sarcastically. Grabbing her arm and ESCORTING her off the ice. "You know, I'm glad you were really soft to land on." He told her running a daring finger up her side.  
  
Mina struggled to hold her shiver in. "I can't say the same for you. It felt like a ton of bricks landed on me."  
  
Kunzite shrugged. "It all comes with working out." He bragged, and then smiled. "I enjoy a lot of different SPORTS." He said. Mina knew just what kind of SPORTS he was talking about. 


	4. Change of Plans

Chapter Four  
Change of Plans  
  
Serena and the girls were sitting in Serena's private garden. Today, Darien and his guards were on a break, so Queen Serenity told them they were no to leave the palace grounds. Even in Serena's private gardens, there were at least ten guards near by to keep a close eye on them.  
  
"This is so boring!" Serena complained and threw the flower crown she was working on aside. Cooped up in the palace. They were like prisoners! She needed fresh air! Fresh excitement!  
  
"Tell me about it. Even Scout practice would be better than this." Mina said with a huff and folded her arms, glaring at a rose bush in a brooding manner. Whoa, Mina must be really bored!  
  
Ami put her book down and tossed it to the side of her. Even Ami was tired of reading.  
  
"We can't sneak out. The Queen put guards at every entrance." Raye said with her arms folded and her face in a sulk. Stupid monsters! Stupid parents, jeeze, they could take care of themselves!  
  
"Well, not all entrances." Lita said a bit secretively.  
  
All the girls whirled around. "What are you talking bout Lita?" Serena demanded, eyeing her friend.  
  
"Well, I just remembered a secret entry way that I found a while ago. It's by the rose garden. But it's a bit dirty just going down there." Even before she finished her sentence, the others were already heading towards the rose garden.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" She called out, rushing over to catch up with them.  
  
The secret passage was overgrown with white moon roses, but before they knew it, they were in a secluded part of town, not far from the Brazen Fair.  
  
"Isn't that Ali?" Ami asked pointing to a dark haired beauty with dark brown eyes talking to some guy. Probably flirting, she always did that.............  
  
"It is! Hey! I didn't know they were performing today!" Serena said. Ali and her family were traveling gypsy like people. She and her three sisters were belly dances they had met when the Brazen Fair first came to town. Sometimes they would let the princesses join them in late night performances.  
  
"Ali!" They all called out, waving their hands to get her attention.  
  
The girl turned and smiled brightly. "I was wondering where you were!" Ali laughed running to them and giving everyone a hug.  
  
"We're chained to the palace because of the attacks." Raye explained with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Ali nodded. "Ah, yes, I heard. What unfortunate business. But, hey, we're about to go on. Care to join us?" She asked with a devilish glint in her eyes. The princesses all turned to each other.  
  
"Sure." They all said at once.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"It feels so go to be here with out the girls." Zoicite said and winked at a serving wench.  
  
"The Brazen Belly dancers are coming on next. Let's go catch the show." Nephrite said and headed to the stage area.  
  
They made it just in time. The music started up, and ten girls came out, whirling around in bright colors, and clinking metal. There faces were covered with scarves, and their skirts floated around them.  
  
Darien sat back and admired the sharp, sexy movements the dancers performed. The more exposed he was to the dancers; the more he was left to study them. There was something familiar about the dancer in pink. The music changed and the dancers walked off the stage to the different males in the audience. They picked a partner and they began to dance together in slow, almost sexual movements. Darien almost regretted sitting in the back.  
  
The pink dancer's eyes caught his attention. Memorable blue eyes danced with glee.  
  
"That's Serena!" He exploded. Shocked, his guards turned back to that dancers, and they saw the familiar eyes of Raye, Mina, Ami and Lita. Those damn girls! Was there ever a day that they didn't get into trouble? And with belly dancers! If their mothers knew what they were doing........... "What the hell are they doing out here! Those damn guards!" Darien cursed and made his way towards a red tent that housed the present entertainers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The music stopped and the belly dancers exited the stage. All the girls were giggling with merriment.  
  
"That was so fun! I missed dancing." Ami said taking off her head dress.  
  
"Yeah! Good thing Darien and his good for nothing guards weren't there or we would have been caught for sure!" Lita said laughing.  
  
"The guy I danced with was cute. I'll have to find him later on." Mina said with an all too familiar Mina sigh. Serena and Raye were the only ones to see the approaching dark figures.  
  
Serena squinted, and saw their angry expressions. She and Raye exchanged looks then turned back to the scouts. "Run!" Serena hissed. The other girls froze when they looked up, then suddenly they dashed off.  
  
"Damn it! You girls are in for it!" Kunzite yelled at them. Darien and his guards ran after them.  
  
Bare feet cut nimbly across streets and in between carriages and people. Darien and his guards were barley keeping up. They passed through the alley, where the opening was and all slipped in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Shit! We lost them!" Zoicite roared when they lost sight of the girls.  
  
"Let's go back to the palace. They'll be there." Darien grumbled. His future wife was so in for it!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Out of breath, and laughing, the girls made it back to the garden, and quickly ran up to their room to change. Serena still felt adrenaline running though her.  
  
"Did you see their faces?" Lita laughed her green eyes bright with glee.  
  
"We're in for it big time!" Serena giggled, stripping quickly out of the pink scarves and throwing them in her closet.  
  
"They can't prove we were there." Raye said, bundling up her own scarves and slipping into another dress.  
  
"Give me your clothes. I'll dispose of them." Ami said, already dressed in a pale blue dress.  
  
Just when they were settled, a loud knock pounded on their door. They all exchanged looks, a flash of panic in their eyes.  
  
"Who is it?" Serena asked sweetly, winking at her friends in assurance.  
  
"Open the damn door Serena!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Why? You sound really angry." She called back. The others giggled quietly.  
  
There was cursing and then her door was blasted open.  
  
The girls stared in amazement at the door toppled on the ground. (AN: temper temper temper...tsk tsk tsk..)  
  
"Look what you did!" Raye cried looking at the innocent door lying helplessly under their heavy boots. Jeeze, must they use magic for such a simple action? She glared at Jadeite who blew on his finger that was still smoking.  
  
"How did you get out the confines of the palace?" Kunzite demanded.  
  
"Why, what ever do you mean? We were here the whole time." Lita said innocently.  
  
"That's bull. I want to know how you got out!" He yelled.  
  
The girls all looked at each other, not sure how far to push him. "You can't prove anything." Serena finally said with a smile.  
  
Darien stalked to her and pinned her with a menacing stare. "You are not acting the obedient wife. Thing will change when we marry, you better believe it, because you won't even breath without my consent little girl." He said through clenched teeth, his midnight blue eyes flashing.  
  
"But we're not married yet, so I may do as I please." She said sweetly, sitting back.  
  
Darien growled, and a hand shot out to catch her chin. She stilled, unsure what he was going to do to her.  
  
"We will be soon." He said and gave her a bruising kiss. Serena gasped in shock at his boldness. His angry tongue shot in and out of her mouth. He pulled away and stared at her for a while, before he exited her room.  
  
The room was silent, and Zoicite turned back to the girls with a sheepish smile. "We'll have someone come by to fix your door."  
  
Serena touched her bruised lips, still wondering about the warmth that spread though her body. Man he was angry!  
  
"Did that just happen?" Lita asked pointing at the open entrance.  
  
"Serena? Are you alright?" Mina asked her.  
  
Serena nodded numbly, and then frowned. "I think we need a change of plans." If he kissed her like that in the heat of anger, how would he kiss her in the heat of passion?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So I'm not the only one?" Serena asked. The others nodded slowly.  
  
"It happened at the ice rink." Mina admitted thinking about Kunzite and his cocky answer that he enjoyed various 'sports'. She liked active men, and unattainable men, and Kunzite was just perfect for her. His cold, indifference attitude was curiously arousing. She wanted to unlock all his secrets, push him to the brink of madness and see what he did. The dangerous bad boy persona always interested her. And she knew she could break that cold shell he dropped over himself. It was a challenge that she wasn't going to give up. Kunzite would become submissive to her if it took all her tricks, all her sensual tendencies to do it. She would win him over. He would shiver at her touch, he would surrender to his passionate side before they left the moon, and she would break his shield.  
  
"And the rest of you? The ice rink too?" Serena asked.  
  
They hesitated and nodded.  
  
"Well we simply can't ignore these feelings no matter how hard we try." Raye said thinking about Jadeite and his happy go luck personality. She herself was a passionate woman, quick to anger, quick to judge. And Jadeite was almost completely opposite from her. He was lazy and playful, and it enraged her in the most pleasing manner. She wanted to see his blue eyes darken with passion. She wanted to see his strong will bend at her touch and she wanted to act like she was in love when really, all she was interested in was getting some from him. She wanted to feel that protectiveness from him like the other night when they had danced. He would be wild and straining under her and she would show him, what kind of attention the Princess of Mars would bestow upon him. Then all these confusing emotions would go away. She wouldn't feel shaky around him anymore. She would get him before he got her and hurt her.  
  
"It's wreaking havoc on my senses." Lita said a little disgusted with her self. Out of all the men she had ever met, it hat to be HIM that captured her all. Smooth talking Nephrite with his expressive dark blue eyes and long wavy hair. Why him? Just because he was cute and funny? Just because he was secretive and held some inner joke in him that made him seem happy all the time? Of course she had her experiences with the opposite sex. She thought she knew them, but after meeting Nephrite, she was beginning to doubt her instincts. Damn him for making her doubt herself! Still, it's not like she was asking for his heart, because she sure in the hell wasn't giving him hers, all she really wanted was one night, one night to make him submit to her. One night to be small and tender, one night to make her get over her little crush she was developing on him. That's all. One night and then everything would go back to the way she wanted.  
  
"Well, what about the bet? We can't ignore it." Ami said. Thinking that the man of her current distress still was going along with the stupid bet was a bit of a problem. After all, Zoicite was intelligent, but he was a man. Why did he need to prove himself to the others? She knew where this admission was going, and the logical part of her, the part that said be patient and this will all go away, to not jump in before you thought this through, kept blanking out. She was thinking more with her heart and feelings and it was new to her. After all, she was always the level headed one and the scouts depended on her to be just that. But right now she wasn't a scout. She was just herself, Princess Ami of Mercury, and Princess Ami of Mercury was attracted to the calm, serene, smart Zoicite. And Princess Ami of Mercury was going to go along what whatever they decided on doing.  
  
"I got it!" Serena cried out snapping her fingers.  
  
"Out with it!" Mina demanded.  
  
"Their bet says that THEY have to get US in bed. What if we turned it around on them and try to lure THEM into OUR beds. That way, they won't win."  
  
"Casual sex was never high in my opinion." Ami scoffed as soon as she heard it, even though she promised herself that she would go along with it. Just hearing it had her second thinking the whole promise.  
  
"Oh Ami! This is a once in a lifetime defeat that they have to experience. It'll only make them better in the future." Mina said brightly, giving her, her Mina, Princess of Venus smile.  
  
Ami thought back to the time when they had first experienced sex. The Queen of Venus had called them into the throne room and told them about it.  
  
"You all have reached the age of training." She began, looking at each of them.  
  
"What kind of training?" Raye had asked.  
  
"You will all be married someday, and you have to have some experience in the marriage bed." She said almost nonchalantly.  
  
They all stood rooted to the spot. "Mother? Are you saying what I think your saying?" Mina asked.  
  
The Queen nodded in all seriousness.  
  
Each princess was assigned to five different men whose specialty was to teach them how to please their future husbands. Ami had been trembling, and he had given her a special drink to calm her nerves and make her body sizzle with awareness. The experience was unforgettable, and even shy timid Ami was willing to learn all he had to offer. That was her only real experience with a man, and now it was time to put all her lessons to use.  
  
"Alright. I'm in." She said with set determination.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh I love this plan. Come on, we have to got to town to buy our swimsuits." Lita said rubbing her hands together. They escaped through the secret passage and use the Disguise Pen to change.  
  
"Oh this is perfect! Kunzite would have a permanent hard on!" Mina squealed and held her orange swimsuit up to her.  
  
"Come on lets go before they notice our disappearance." Ami said gathering up her own bathing suit.  
  
They all returned to their room and quickly changed into their new swimsuits and grabbed their towels. They made sure that they were seen and made it look like they were sneaking out. Their plan worked and they saw some guards whispering to themselves.  
  
They hiked over the palace walls and then ran to their destination.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"They said they saw them here last." Jadeite said. All five men followed a barley noticeable trail. It led deeper and deeper into the forest. Then they heard giggling and splashing.  
  
"Shh, over here." Darien motioned and they hid behind tall bushes.  
  
"Oh the water feels wonderful!" Serena gushed and pulled her bare foot out of the water.  
  
"It's been so long since we've been here." Raye added and dropped her towel on a near by white rock. They were in a small secluded lake/pond with a sparkling waterfall. Flowers and green grass was all around.  
  
"What are they doing?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"Taking a swim. I don't think we should bother them just yet. I'm beginning to like the view." Zoicite said, his green eyes sparking.  
  
"I have to agree with you." Jadeite said, and pushed a lock of his short blonde hair away from his blue eyes.  
  
They girls were talking vividly to one another, totally unaware of five pair of ravenous eyes peeking though the bushes. Or so they thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Are they there?* Serena asked. Rai nodded and gave the girls a wink.  
  
Serena was the first to slowly shed her dress off. Creamy peach skin was revealed. She chose her swimsuit with care. It was white and pink two piece halter. It covered her secret areas with the fabric clinging to her feminine figure.  
  
Raye was next. She peeled off her dress and was left standing in the bright sun with a red spaghetti strapped bikini.  
  
Lita kicked her dress aside and was standing in a green bikini that hugged every curve of her breast with a bottom tied together on the sides.  
  
Ami neatly folder her dress and bended over, giving the bushes a great look at her backside. She had on a deep blue bikini, a little more modest then the rest, but it looked a lot sexier on her.  
  
Mina had on the most reveling bikini of all. The orange top barley covered her nipples and her bottom wasn't exactly a thong, but it came pretty close to it. She picked this, because she new Kunzite would be a bit more difficult to seduce then the others.  
  
All five girls slipped into the welcoming water, letting out moans of pleasure as their flesh met the cool water.  
  
"Mmm. This feels sooo good" Mina gasped out.  
  
"Do you think Darien and his guards have seen that we're gone?" Lita asked innocently.  
  
"Who cares? All I care about is how great this water feels on me." Serena moaned and leaned her head back.  
  
"They are so dull. I don't know how you're going to manage married life to him." Raye said and lifted one of her long legs out of the water and letting rivulets of water run down it. She swore she heard a low growl close by.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot the sun lotion." Ami said and lifted her body out of the water. Water ran seductively down her body as she made her way to her bag.  
  
"Rub some on me Ami." Lita said and lifted her hair away from her back.  
  
"I brought some more. Serena, could you get it for me?" Ami asked with a secretive wink.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien kept an eye on Serena as she made her way to Ami's bag. His mind was still angry at her escaping, but his body was humming with a profound lust. Hot blood seemed to invade his hearing, and the lower part of him was swelling at Serena's moans, as Raye rubbed sun lotion on Serena's back.  
  
"Mmm, you're real good with your hands Raye." He heard her say.  
  
"I don't know how much I can handle this. I feel like I'm ready to burst." Nephrite said and ran a shaky hand through his long brown hair.  
  
"Come on Mina, your turn." Serena called out to her friend.  
  
"I think I'll sun bathe. Put a lot on my back." Mina said and laid out her orange towel. She stretched out on her stomach and Serena kneeled beside her and poured creamy white lotion on her pale skin.  
  
"Take off your top. You don't want a tan line." Serena said and unsnapped Mina's top.  
  
Kunzite sucked in a breath as Mina's hand barley caught her spilling breasts. You couldn't see anything really, but the action was so erotic that Kunzite's hands fisted. His member throbbed with an overwhelming desire to slate is hunger on her. He had resisted woman with no problem, and bedded many with no problem, but he never wanted a woman as much as he wanted Mina.  
  
Ami went back to her bag and bended over once more sending Zoicite mind spiraling with desire. He wanted to pull out from his spot behind the bushes and haul her over his shoulder and make love to her over and over until he was spent and then gather her back up and start all over.  
  
Jadeite always knew Raye was beautiful, but now seeing her almost nude was much more than his hormonal mind could stand. He wished it was he who was rubbing sun lotion all over her body besides Lita. His fingers itched to feel her satin skin and itched to plunge them into her hot softness. She would be arching to his hand instead of Lita's.  
  
Nephrite longed to have Lita rub sun lotion on him. He could imagine her strong fingers gently digging into his taunt muscled and wrap around his throbbing member, stroking him harder and faster as he came and spilled his seed into her hands. Then he would make slow love to her, feel the warm pants as he drove deeper inside of her. She could almost hear her saying his name in passion as she reached her climax.  
  
"Shit." Darien whispered. All his guards had to agree with him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Come on guys, its time to go now." Serena said after a few hours had passed. *I think we tortured them enough.* she said to her court.  
  
"I'm hungry." Mina said and snapped her top back together and pulled on her dress. They all dressed quickly and started back to the palace.  
  
*Where are they?* Raye asked.  
  
Serena shrugged. *They probably won't start following us until we get back.*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Let's go." Darien told his guards.  
  
"Isn't there another ball tonight? You know, to make up for the last one?" Zoicite asked. He had to get his mind off of Ami. How was he supposed to function when he kept on seeing flashes of her screaming out on ecstasy invaded his mind?  
  
"I forgot about that! We better hurry and get back so we can dress." Darien cursed himself for forgetting. It's all Serena's fault he thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Another ball?" Serena groaned and yanked out a dress from her closet.  
  
"Yeah, out parents thought that they should make up for the other one getting trashed." Lita said as she stepped into her green dress.  
  
"This is great. Another thing to get our plan into motion." Raye said and brushed her hair out.  
  
"They'll be nothing but a pile of lust in our hands." Mina said shimming out of her bathing suit and grabbing her own dress that laid across her bed.  
  
"I can't believe this is working out so well." Ami said slipping on her shoes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The ball was in full swing when Serena and her court made an entrance. Serena spotted Darien's dark head across the room and smiled. Just when she hid her smile, a familiar tune began to play. The Princess Waltz. Serena watched as Darien made his way to her.  
  
"Princess, I believe this is our dance." He made a short bow.  
  
Serena smiled and placed her small hand into his. The music started out airy and soft at first, and then progressed into a much more aggressive tune. Serena pressed her body more closely to his, and Darien made no objection, and pulled her close to him. She looked up at him and challenge flashed in his lovely midnight blue eyes. Serena met his challenge with one of her own. His arms tightened around her waist, and Serena pressed her body closer until no light shone between them. She was aware of his muscled flexing under her hand and the strong lines of his thighs pressed against her so snugly. They danced and danced until he twirled her outside. He pushed her back until she slammed against the cold marble wall.  
  
"I know you want me Serena." He purred in her ear. She gazed directly into his eyes. So he wanted to get it all out ion the open did he? And he said it with such cockiness she narrowed her eyed a little.  
  
"And what if I do?" She shot back at him.  
  
"Then I'll take advantage of every opportunity I have. Like now." He crushed his mouth down on hers. Serena was spinning from all the different sensations he gave her. Boy did he know how to kiss. But she did to, and she buried her hands into his dark silky hair and pulled him closer to her and kissed him back with all her passion. He groaned and his hands boldly cupped her breast. Serena enjoyed the heat of his hands on her, and her other hand freely roamed over his back, she nibbled his neck and ear, and was pleased when he shivered. But he wasn't one to stand by and let her have all the fun. He began to nibble her right back. They pressed fevered kissed against one another then ended up sharing one last savoring kiss.  
  
"Serena?" They broke apart breathing hard.  
  
"Yes mother?" As she said this, she checked her hair and dress everything was in order.  
  
Queen Serenity came around the corner. "Ah, there you are. What are you doing out here? It's freezing."  
  
"Darien and I were just talking. We'll be in, in a moment." She said smoothly stepping away from his heated body to get a little personal power back. Why was he always the one to do this to her?  
  
The Queen frowned lightly at her daughter and then smiled. "Okay, don't be long." She waved and turned back to enter the ball room, leaving Serena a Darien behind.  
  
Serena coolly looked back at Darien and then smiled. "Shall we?" She asked.  
  
He gave her a mocking smile. "We shall."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena and her court stumbled into their room and slumped down on the nearest bed.  
  
"I'm so glad that's over." Ami said and kicked off her shoes. All that dancing with Zoicite was rather fun. She even enjoyed it more when she danced with the devastatingly handsome Prince Henry. While they were dancing, Zoicite was glaring at the Prince the whole time. She never knew how well jealously worked.  
  
"Me to. The night was wearing on and on. I didn't know how boring balls could be." Raye exclaimed. Luckily for her, Jadeite was there to keep her from killing a persistent Lord Hugely. The calm way he handled the pest made her smile inside.  
  
"We better start planning to move into separate rooms." Ami said thinking ahead.  
  
"Serena? What's that on your neck?" Mina asked pressing her finger on it. Serena frowned in confusion.  
  
"What is it?" She demanded putting a hand to where Mina pointed. She didn't feel anything there.  
  
There was a gasp from Lita as she looked closer. "It's a hicky!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What!?" Serena cried out and ran to her mirror. She saw a red mark marring her delicate skin. "Oh that jerk!" She shrieked and held a hand up to it. There was a flash of light and then her love bite was gone. What did he think he was doing? Marking her or something? Did her mother see it?  
  
"Just how far did you and Darien go?" Mina teased.  
  
Serena glared at her friend. "We were just kissing on the balcony. I guess our nibbling went a little too far." She admitted with a shrug. "How did you guys fare tonight?"  
  
Mina laughed. "Everything was going great. Kunzite was very responsive to my passes. A couple more days and I'll have him." She was aggressive when it came to something she wanted, and Kunzite was an aggressive kisser. All her flirting did some good.  
  
"Zoicite was a bit taken back by my boldness, but he put up no defenses." Ami said a bit proud of herself.  
  
"Nephrite was flirting back just as much. Everything is going all according to plan." Lita said rubbing her hands together. Even if they didn't kiss or anything, she wasn't worried.  
  
"Jadeite likes to push back, and it makes me surer that he has a fiery nature just like me. He's a guy, so he took advantage of my kisses." Raye said nonchalantly.  
  
Alright. Serena thought with a smile and dressed for bed. 


	5. Time to Take Action

Chapter Five  
Time to Take Action  
  
The wedding date was coming closer and closer, and the girls worked hard to seduce their men with plans they came up with. It was working. There were a few times that they almost went all the way, but the girls always stopped them and left them frustrated.  
  
But the time came, when it was time to drop all games and go for it. They were all ready, but there was one problem they didn't count on.  
  
Falling in love.  
  
The more they spent time with each other, the more they realized they had a lot in common. Ami realized that Zoicite was smart and loved reading and playing chess. He even beat her a couple of times.  
  
Lita and Nephrite loved cooking, and made food for the little picnics they had. Rai and Jadeite spent a lot of time together reading fires and singing. He had a great voice for a guy. They even wrote a couple of songs together.  
  
Mina and Kunzite went all over the moon kingdom doing daring stunts like hiking the moon stone mountain and they both loved shopping. Yeah, Kunzite loved shopping, only because they were always alone and he love to see her blue eyes light up with delight at things she saw.  
  
And lastly, Serena and Darien. They were so besotted with each other, but they didn't show it. They argued a lot and he made fun of her hair. She called him a conceited jerk, but a moment later they were making up. They loved walking in the rose gardens and Darien told her all the names of different kind of flowers. They both loved chocolate and riding in small boats on the silver light pond. Of course, they didn't want to fall in love because all of them were scared at this new feeling of vulnerability. So they resisted the hard tugs at their hearts and paid more attention to the pull of their bodies.  
  
"This is the night." Mina said staring up at the diamond studded night sky. Everything was so calm around them. But inside she was full of fear. She didn't want to fall in love with Kunzite. How was she to know if he would reject or accept her tonight. She feared that if he did reject her, it would shatter everything. It would rip a hole so big in her heart, she would forever be in pain. But on the other hand, if he accepted her she would feel like the luckiest woman in the galaxy.  
  
"I read today that a new star is going to be born today." Ami said wistfully. She and Zoicite studied it together one night after a romantic walk in the gardens. They named it fate for some reason. She sighed over the memory and absently touched her lips, remembering the gentle kiss he gave her that night.  
  
"I don't know guys." Serena said. This was a big step for her after all, and she didn't know if she would measure up to his standards. She had only been with two people and both interludes were short and unfulfilling. She suspected that Darien had a lot more experience in the bed than she. What if he laughed at her or something? Was she ready to be broken? Was she ready to give him her heart?  
  
"What's wrong?" Raye asked her gently. She was sure that this was the right time. She felt magic in the air. Jadeite would be ready for her, and she had to go through with this. She had to know if he felt the same way.  
  
Serena looked down at her hands she was twisting in her nightgown. "We're about to take a huge step tonight. I don't know if I'm ready."  
  
"Ready for sex?" Lita asked. She herself knew that this night would be more that meaningless sex for all of them.  
  
Serena shook her head. "Ready to lose my heart." She whispered.  
  
There was silence. All the princesses sat in silence as Serena's words hit home with all of them. It was all in their minds but none of them had the courage to admit them to themselves. They didn't know how the night would end.  
  
"I didn't want to fall in love with him." Raye finally said.  
  
"Me either." Lita confessed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ami asked in remorse.  
  
"What can we do?" Serena asked. "We have to take a chance with them. And tonight, we have to take that chance. Even if it means getting hurt." She whispered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, Darien and his guards were having the exact same conversation.  
  
"Do I dare lose my heart to her?" Darien asked. Deep in his harden heart she touched a soft spot and it hurt. He didn't like feeling vulnerable to anyone.  
  
"We never met anyone that we ever loved before." Kunzite said with a sigh. It felt good to say that out loud. Love felt wonderful and being in love with Mina was worth any price.  
  
"We can't just change how we feel. Even if we could, I wouldn't. It would hurt too much." Nephrite said. He couldn't imagine his life with out Lita and her laughter. Just thinking about it made him feel depressed.  
  
"We have to take a chance. They might feel the same about us." Jadeite said with determination, not willing to doubt Raye.  
  
"You're right. Let's go see what destiny has in store with us." Darien said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena let Darien in her room at midnight. They stared at each other for a while, knowing that there was no going back.  
  
He kissed her gently, softly, and Serena melted and pulled him closer as her passion flared. He met her demands with some of his own. Clothes were dispensed and they both tumbled on to her waiting bed. Serena's blood boiled with sexual desire. Her hands were every where, and his were too, caressing and stroking. Her skin heated up with every touch of his fingers.  
  
"Please, now." She breathed, knowing she wanted more.  
  
He kissed her as he settled between her legs. He watched her face as he filled her and groaned when she arched against him, rubbing her bare breast across his naked chest. They began moving in the ancient rhythm, gasping at the pleasure they brought to each other. She felt her release building and building. .....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Raye was moving on top of Jadeite, searching and wanting her sweet climax. He proved to be a very skillful lover, and she enjoyed the different textures of his flesh. He moved faster and faster, and he demanded more of her. The room was filled with intense heat, and pants. And she was coming...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ami shut her eyes at the tender loving Zoicite was giving her. He was so gentle and so in touch with her needs that she wanted to cry. He urged her body to a faster rhythm, wanting to please her and peak so he could find his happiness. She went with him and her breath caught in her throat as her release was coming.....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lita and Nephrite ripped each other's clothes off just when the door closed. They tumbled on the bed, not needing fore play, just wanting each other. She wrapped her long legs around his slim waist, letting him gain more access, and longing for the warmth of her climax. She felt it beginning to start, and push up faster, loving the feel of his heated skin on her, and the comfortable weight in top of her. ....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina and Kunzite were torturing each other with their slow movements, and loving every part of it, but soon their games were getting old, and they both fell on her bed, still embraced in a kiss. He wasted no time, and grabbed one of her silky legs and wrapped it around his hip. She arched up against him and he trusted inside of her, smiling at her gasp. He began to move slowly at first, but need over ridded his teasing and soon, he was pounding her into the soft bed, feeling her tighten as her release was coming...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the darkest of the night, cries of release came from five different rooms. And ten different voices sighed.................I love you.  
  
The new star that Ami was talking about blinked awake................... 


	6. Past Follies

Chapter Six  
Past Follies  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ PRESENT ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sailor Moon and the Scouts were found, and their pasts were revealed to them. But Darien and Serena still didn't like each other.  
  
You couldn't just expect them to remember and then fall in love again when there were factors still plaguing their lives. Oh, she saved him from Queen Beryl and helped him regain his memories when they were wiped away, but they still didn't like each other.  
  
Darien's guards were reborn to him after Queen Beryl was destroyed. The ones that fought against the scouts were demons that possessed their bodies, but the experience left the inner scouts wary of the new Zoicite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite, no matter how attracted they felt for one another, and the new guards didn't exactly feel welcomed back when they were reborn and the scouts tried to kill them.  
  
They had gotten some of their memories back, but not all of them, so they didn't know exactly how far their relationship went back on the Moon Kingdom. But they still didn't like each other. It was a bit hypocritical to try to get Serena and Darien together, but they pushed that thought away.  
  
They tried to understand why Serena and Darien didn't like each other, when they were obviously smitten with one another. They even attempted to get them together many times, but failed. They were all out of options, and didn't know what to do. They were both stubborn. But soon that was about to change.  
  
In the distant future, Neo Queen Serenity and her husband King of the Earth, Endymion, were looking at the image crystal with disapproval.  
  
"If only we could make them see they belong together." The Queen said with a sigh.  
  
"A new star is being born as we speak in the past my love. We need to see Sailor Pluto in order to carry out our plan."  
  
"What a devious plan we concocted. A little blast from the past should help them along." Neo Queen Serenity smiled a secret smile and linked her slender hands witht hat oh her love and pulled him along with her. "Let's go."  
  
They used the crystal key to transport to the gate of time where Sailor Pluto and the inner scouts were waiting.  
  
"It's about time you two came." Mars chided them.  
  
"We had to see what they were doing Mars." Neo Queen Serenity said and turned to Venus and Pluto. "Is everything ready?" She asked.  
  
"We have the dream potion right here and any minute, the star will awaken and we will transport them to the present." Pluto explained.  
  
They waited......  
  
The star blinked awake and Pluto used her time staff to open the portal gates and the ten lovers were sucked in and transported to the present. Serena* (past moon princess) landed in Serena's (present moon princess) bed, as did the rest except Zoicite, Kunzite, Jadeite and Nephrite got to go with their lovers. None of them stirred.  
  
"Your turn Venus." Neo Queen Serenity said.  
  
Sailor Venus opened the bottle of dream potion and the red vapor escaped and the bodies of the present heroes absorbed the potion.  
  
"It is done." Sailor Venus said with a smile, wondering how her present self would react to the potion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena sighed at hid her head under the covers to block out the sun. "Why does morning come so early?" She asked her self and blinked open her eyes. "Huh?" She stared at the familiar image on someone sleeping next to her. Blue eyes fluttered open and stared at exact blue ones.  
  
"AHHH!" They screamed and scrambled out from under the blankets.  
  
Serena was sitting on the ground, her heart still beating fast. She looked at the stranger on her bed, noticing that she looked exactly like her. She rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was dreaming, but the girl was still there.  
  
"Who are you?" She finally asked the girl on her bed.  
  
"Who are YOU?" The other asked.  
  
"I asked you first." Serena said.  
  
Serena* stared in shock at the girl on the floor. "Serena, my name is Serena." She finally said.  
  
"That's impossible! I'm Serena!" Serena cried out. Man, this has to be a dream or something. She pinched her arm then winced. This was real!  
  
"You're out of bed already Serena? This has to be a new record for you." Said Luna rounding the door corner. She stood rooted to the spot and stared at two Serena's. She shook her head and blinked. But two of them were still there.  
  
"What going on Luna? Who is this girl, and why does she look like me?" Serena asked her mentor.  
  
Luna studied them, feeling both of their powers pulse deep with in them. The feeling was identical. "I'm not sure. Who are you?"  
  
Serena* frowned at her mentor. "I'm Serena Luna, remember? Princess of the Moon Kingdom." What was with her? Didn't she recognize me?  
  
Luna gasped. "But SHE'S Princess of the Moon Kingdom." She said bleakly, her mind running a thousand miles a minute. "Perhaps........what year is it?" She asked Serena*.  
  
She rattled off a number. "Quite a ways off." Luna murmured staring thoughtfully at Serena*.  
  
"Well Luna? Who is she?" Serena asked.  
  
"She is your past self." Luna finally said after a long pause.  
  
"What! She's me?" Whoa, all this was too much for her. Her head began to hurt as she looked at the other girl. Every feature about her was identical to her own face. What was going on?  
  
"Yes, although, I'm not sure why she is here. Maybe something's wrong with time. We need to hold an emergency scout meeting. You better call the others on the communicator." Luna said urgently.  
  
Serena scrambled out of bed and ran to her drawer where her pink communicator was. She called all of them, but none of them picked up. With a frustrated hiss she turned to Luna and the other Serena. "We better go to the temple." She said then frowned. The other Serena was naked. "Uh, we had better get you clothes." She told Serena*.  
  
Serena* held out a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. She never saw such material before, and then smiled when Serena came out in a short white skirt and light pink tank-top.  
  
"Girls are allowed to wear pants?" Serena* asked impressed. She had always wanted to wear pants. Dresses were okay, but they could be a pain to run in.  
  
Serena smiled at her excitement. "Yes, so hurry and dress."  
  
Serena* pulled on her clothes, with a little help from Serena. She liked the way the material clung to her legs and she loved the feel of the soft shirt. She walked around the room to get use to the feeling. Then Serena tossed her some strange looking shoes. They felt heavy and clunky when she stood up, but as she looked in the mirror, she saw that they matched her ensemble.  
  
Serena slowly crept around the corner downstairs. "Thank god, mom's not here. Hurry, I don't know where Sammy is." She grabbed Serena's arm and quickly hurried her out of the door.  
  
"Who's Sammy?" Serena* asked with a frown, and why couldn't they see their mother?  
  
"My bratty brother." Serena replied in a hurried pace. The street was quiet and for that, she was grateful.  
  
"Brother? We don't have a brother." What was she talking about? She, er, THEY were the only child of Queen Serenity.  
  
Luna saw the confusion on the princess's face and winced. "Queen Beryl hasn't come yet Serena." Luna told Serena in a hushed tone. But the other Serena heard and she became more confused.  
  
"Oh yeah." Serena gave Serena* a sympathetic glance. I hope she's ready for the future.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's Queen Beryl?" Serena* demanded.  
  
Luna shook her head. "We can't reveal the future for you princess. You'll have to find out for your self. Please don't ask us to tell you why we're on Earth."  
  
Serena* frowned. It must be bad. Curiosity was killing her, but the brightness in Luna and Serena's eyes made her stop asking questions.  
  
Both Serenas walked quickly down the street towards the temple. There was commotion coming from inside and all three of them ran to see what was up.  
  
"Who are you? You're not me! And YOU! How dare you come here when I said to leave me alone! You're such a jerk, always teasing me!" That was Raye. She recognized the angry screechings of her dark haired friend.  
  
Both Serenas looked at one another then back at the two Rayes and a confused Jadeite.  
  
"Raye." Serena called out. Both Rayes looked up and then blanched at the two Serenas.  
  
"What's going on?" Raye asked. Serena knew it was her Raye because she wore her priestess robes.  
  
"We were wondering the same thing." Serena confessed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not going insane after all." Said Lita's voice behind her.  
  
Both Serenas looked at saw two Litas and two Minas, with Nephrite and Kunzite in stow.  
  
"This is so strange." Mina muttered looking at the two Serenas and Rayes. Serena saw a million questions running through Mina's eyes. She wished she could explain it to them, but she was just as flabbergasted as the others.  
  
"Where's Ami?" Lita asked.  
  
"Right here Lita." Said a soft voice rounding the corner. Ami was with her double and a puzzled Zoicite.  
  
"Do you know what's going on Ames? Did you do an analysis or something on your computer?" Serena asked.  
  
Ami pulled out her mercury computer, and there were collective gasps. The present sailor scouts gave the past scouts and their FRIENDS a confused look.  
  
"What?" Raye asked eying the guards who seemed to grow pale.  
  
"You're the Sailor Scouts?" Kunzite asked looking at Mina in a questioning manner. The past scouts looked guiltily at one another.  
  
"They don't know?" Lita asked her past self.  
  
"Well.....we were going to tell them one of these days." Lita* said and shot a quick glance at Nephrite.  
  
He folded his arms and gazed down at her. "When?" He demanded.  
  
"Uh......." Lita* was saved when a deep voice spoke up. Serena felt a sinking feeling when she recognized Darien, the devil spawned jerk. Her tormentor, her ememy.  
  
"So this is where the party is." Darien said, with his past self and his present guards.  
  
"Darien!" Serena* cried and launched her self at her new lover. Serena stiffened. What the hell is she doing?  
  
"Oh I missed you." Darien* whispered and kissed her passionately ignoring the present Darien and Serena staring at them with their mouths open.  
  
Serena looked at them in disgust. "Oh gross, I get to see myself kiss my mortal pain in the ass."  
  
Darien glared at the embracing couple, and then at Serena. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said.  
  
"Well, we better get inside before people see us." Mina said and pulled her past self with her. The whole group followed her.  
  
"So, what's going on? Why are our past selves here?" Raye asked and scooted away from her past self sitting on Jadeite's lap. All of the past scouts cuddled up to their lovers. The present scouts and guards looked at their display of love in repulsion.  
  
"Would you quit, you're making me wanna hurl." Raye asked her past self. As uncomfortable as it was to watch herself cuddle up to her present enemy, there was something inside of her that had her missing that closeness. She only knew a little bit of her past, but it was enough to make her aware of Jadeite and his appeal to her.  
  
"Why? Don't you guys like each other?" Mina* asked in confusion. Why would they want to stay apart from their true love? She felt the small flames in each one of them and had her wondering what had happened to make them disband.  
  
"Uh, hardly. That's just so gross." Lita said and stuck out her tongue. A childish antic, but something to hide the knowing feeling inside of her. Her past self looked so comfortable in Nephrite's arms.  
  
"Well there has to be some reason we're here. Maybe Sailor Pluto knows. We should call her." Ami* said and giggled when Zoicite* kissed her ear. Ami ignored that and avoided the present Zoicite's look. She folded her arm stubbornly.  
  
"Who's Sailor Pluto?" Serena asked and dipped her cookie in her tea. Raye had set snacks out for every one and she had eagerly took as many cookies she could. After all she didn't eat breakfast.  
  
The past scouts looked at her in horror. "She's part of the outer Scouts. She guards the door to space and time." Ami* explained. Shy wouldn't they know about her. The outs were the Princess's protectors also.  
  
"There are other scouts besides us?" Lita asked looking at her wide- eyed.  
  
"Uh huh, but I guess you haven't met them yet. Why are we on Earth anyways? Where is Queen Serenity?" Raye* asked wanting to get down to business. The present scouts passed a painful look between each other, and Serena lowered her eyes with sadness.  
  
"She's dead." She whispered.  
  
Serena* froze. "What are you talking about? Mother just came to see me yesterday." She heard the hysteria in her voice. Darien* held her close to him.  
  
"That's just it. Don't you realize it yet? We are the future, and you are the past. A lot has happened." Raye said bluntly.  
  
"Then tell us." Serena* said exasperated.  
  
Serena looked at Luna. "It's your call." She finally said.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Serena asked. The past scouts nodded. Serena took a deep breath and began.  
  
Silence met them at the end of her story. "That can't be true. I would have never betrayed Lita or my prince." Nephrite* said in a whisper.  
  
"You weren't as strong as Queen Beryl. We all didn't expect a full fledged attack from her, and we sure has hell didn't want to die, but it happened, and you can't change time." Raye said to him.  
  
Serena* held on to Darien* tighter. "But everything works out right? I mean we all get to be together again." She said looking desperately for assurance from her future self.  
  
"Yeah, if we wanted to be together." Serena said and gave Darien a dark look, which he returned.  
  
"Why don't you like each other? We are all supposed to be together." Mina* said. They were meant to be together! She could never image her life with out Kunzite at her side.  
  
"They tried to kill us! Not to mention that he is so full of himself. Like I would ever want to be with someone like that!" Lita exploded.  
  
"But you yourself said he was possessed by an evil demon. They weren't even themselves." Lita* said.  
  
"It's not something you can just forget." Ami said quietly. Couldn't they see that?  
  
"We said we were sorry." Zoicite said stiffly.  
  
"Yeah, and besides, when we turned good you five tried to kill us again." Jadeite said with an accusing glare.  
  
"How were we supposed to know that you weren't evil?" Raye fumed.  
  
"Darien trusted us, why couldn't you?" Kunzite bit out icily.  
  
"Yeah, trust Darien to know all." Serena said sarcastically.  
  
"Look. This bickering isn't helping solve our current problem." Ami said with a sigh.  
  
"This is just too much." Serena said and rubbed her temple.  
  
Lita, the oh-so protective friend, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We should try to get in contact with Sailor Pluto and see what's up."  
  
"Any ideas on how to contact her?" Mina asked.  
  
"Ami will find her." Serena* said and turned to Ami* who already started typing on her little blue computer. "There seems to be a time window by some place here." She said, showing Ami.  
  
She nodded and studied the image on the small screen. "Yes, that's in park, by the pond. Let's go."  
  
They tried to keep low profile, and not draw much attention to themselves, but a group of ten twins was hard to hide. They reached the pond, and Ami* typed on her computer. "We have to have a major amount of energy to open it. I think if we all transform, we can open it."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Serena* said and pulled put her crystal. The present Serena gave a nod to her scouts, and they pulled out their transformation wands.  
  
"Moon crystal power!"  
  
"Mars star power!"  
  
"Jupiter star power!"  
  
"Mercury star power!"  
  
"Venus star power."  
  
Ten girls called out their power, and bright lights danced all surrounding them, transforming them into the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Darien* stared in shock at his beloved turning into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that the princesses were the sailor scouts." Zoicite* whispered to him.  
  
"Didn't you see Ami's computer?" Jadeite* asked him.  
  
Darien* did, but he didn't see the mercury sign on it. So....Serena was Sailor Moon. Hummm.....then they must have heard the bet they made. Darien was a little embarrassed about it, but he had Serena now, that's all that mattered. And despite his future self, he knew he would never let her go. The thought scared him. Maybe that's why his future self didn't want to be with her, because it scared him to love someone so much.  
  
Darien groaned when Serena transformed. He still wasn't very use to his transforming.  
  
"We need to aim our most concentrated power at the portal door.......there." Mercury* pointed to the air.  
  
"But Mercury, they don't have all their powers yet." Luna said.  
  
Mercury* frowned, and then brightened. "Darien, do your guards have their powers?" Mercury* asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Yes." He said slowly.  
  
"Then they can combine their powers with the Scouts. You have to too. But they have to go with their respective partner."  
  
"Why?" Venus asked eyeing Kunzite with uncertainty.  
  
"They have similar powers to you. While you have the power of the heart, so does Kunzite." Ami said with a smile.  
  
"Even if he doesn't show it much." Nephrite* snickered.  
  
"Jadeite has fire, Nephrite has electricity..........and so forth. But in order to do this, you have to actually touch." Mercury* said a little moodily.  
  
"But........" Mars started protesting.  
  
"Please, you have to do this no matter how much you hate it." Sailor Moon* said gently to her future self and scouts.  
  
"Fine." Mars grumbled, folding her arms and giving a quick glare at Sailor Moon* and Jadeite. The future Guards and Scouts touched hands, the way Mercury* instructed.  
  
"Mercury aqua-rhapsody!"  
  
"Venus love and beauty shock!"  
  
"Mars flame sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter-oak-evolution!"  
  
"Moon crystal.........destroy!"  
  
The past guards, and Darien* positioned them selves behind the past scouts and connected their minds as well as their powers to them. A whirl of different colors combined into one blinding white light.  
  
"Come on guys!" Sailor Moon called out to her scouts and held up her Imperium Silver Crystal. "Moon Crystal.......Activation!"  
  
"Mars celestial fire......surround!"  
  
"Venus love chain encircle!"  
  
"Jupiter thunder clap.....zap!"  
  
"Shine aqua illusion!"  
  
The present guards did as their past selves did, and positioned themselves behind the scouts, but they scooted closer to them until they touched.  
  
"Earth flame stalker.....explode!"  
  
"Earth bright shadow....crumble!"  
  
"Earth lightning bird.....spark!  
  
"Earth falling mirage.....flash!"  
  
Another burst of bright white light sparked and combined with the first until it was sizzling with power. It charged and hit the invisible air. An invisible warp hole appeared and pulsed white and black.  
  
"There it is! Let's go before in closes!" Mercury* said and ran into the warp hole. All of them followed. 


	7. The Plan and the Peeved

Chapter Seven  
The Plan and the Peeved  
  
The vortex was spinning and spinning Serena had to close her eyes to stop her swimming eyes. Light was at the end of the tunnel and Serena reached for it, but.....  
  
Serena* saw Serena pass out and tried to call out for her, but her voice was lost. Then she landed hard on top of someone.  
  
"Geez, Sailor Moon, get off me!" a familiar voice belonging to Mars. But this voice sounded a bit strange. It sounded almost......older.  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon* lifted her self off of Mars and shook her head, trying to clear her boggled mind. She was Mars alright, but she was an older Mars. Her scout uniform was different from her Mars, the bow tails in the back were longer, and she had lipstick on! The Mars she knew didn't wear lipstick.  
  
"Ooof! My present self needs to go on a diet." Said Another Sailor Venus.  
  
"Who-where, are we?" Sailor Moon* asked gazing around the place they landed. It was dark and misty. Was this the gates of time Sailor Pluto stayed at?  
  
"Welcome, I hope you didn't hurt your self." Said a soothing voice. Sailor Moon* looked up to see a slender woman with sliver-blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a gold tiara in with some sort of heart shaped ruby gem on it.  
  
There were collective moans from Sailor Moon*'s party and she turned and saw them wake up. Every one woke up except the present scouts and the present Prince Darien and his guards.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." Complained Venus* and rubber her sore butt.  
  
"Sorry about that landing." Said the queen like stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon* asked her. She simply smiled.  
  
"You are the past, while she is the present, and I am the future." She said motioning to the unconscious Sailor Moon.  
  
"So you are Moon Princess of the future." Sailor Moon* asked dazed and confused. (AN: remember those shirts?)  
  
"She's not a princess any longer." The future Venus said with a giggle.  
  
"She's Neo Queen Serenity, and he," The future Mercury said pointing to the tall man next to her, "Is her husband, King of the Earth, Darien."  
  
Darien* looked at the man, who was himself in the far future. The King stared back coolly at his younger self. He looked old! Darien* thought, and had the king smiling.  
  
"Not that old!" The king said.  
  
"What's this all about? Why do we keep on jumping from time frame to time frame?" Mars* demanded staring at the FUTURE scouts and the queen and king.  
  
"We need your help." The future Jupiter said  
  
"Doing what?" Sailor Moon* asked wondering where Sailor Pluto was.  
  
"Our time is very shifty. You see, the present Serena and Darien's dislike for each other is making our reality waver. We need your help in getting them together." The King said.  
  
"Easier said then done. They're both stubborn." Mars* snorted.  
  
"We know. That is why we devised a plan on getting them together. You have just barley became lovers, yes?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.  
  
There were collective nods. "Well, our Sailor Venus brewed a potion and released it on the Present Scouts. But we need to do a senses link to bind you to them. That way, what ever you feel, or what ever you do, can affect them. It'll be like it's happening to them. They already feel a little something for each other, so it'll only be time before they start yielding to their feelings."  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Sailor Moon* asked her future self.  
  
"Yes. Once they submit to each other, will you be able to go home to your time."  
  
Sailor Moon* hesitated. She knew what waited for them in their time. But they were ready to face this, Queen Beryl right?  
  
*The experience will only make you stronger Serena.* Said Neo Queen Serenity with a smile.  
  
"You guys up for our task?" Sailor Moon* asked her party. All nine of them nodded and gathered up their unconscious present selves.  
  
"Venus, the potion please." Neo Queen Serenity said. The future Venus stepped forward with a glass bottle filled with something light blue. She popped off the top and a blue vapor escaped and absorbed into the past and present scouts.  
  
They all felt a queer feeling and then it was gone.  
  
"Go, your mission awaits you." Neo Queen Serenity opened the vortex and the past and present scouts were gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena woke up with a throbbing headache. "Wh-what happened?" She moaned and struggled up.  
  
"You shouldn't get up just yet." Said Serena* and placed a cold washcloth on her face.  
  
"What happened? What about the vortex?" She was back in her room.  
  
Serena* shrugged. "A dead end. But the good thing is Ami found a way for us to go home."  
  
"Really? How?" Serena asked.  
  
"There is to be a shadowed moon coming soon. She tapped into the essence and found a time window. We're going to use the Sailor Teleport and return home."  
  
"How long before the shadowed moon comes?" She asked with a frown.  
  
Serena* frowned. "That's the thing. It will come in two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks!" She gaped.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. My Darien talked to your Darien and he has decided to let us stay in his spare bedroom."  
  
"He's not my Darien." Serena grumbled and looked around her room. "My mom didn't see you come up here right?"  
  
"No one was here. My Ami said that if we were to stay here, we needed to get some new clothes. She found a distant store-oh-but it was called or something else, a mall, or something. Anyways, we think we should go there. No one would know us there. It's the perfect place to go shopping. My Darien all ready convinced your-uh I mean, the other Darien to take us. His royal guards are taking their doubles and their partners. We'll be leaving in a couple of minutes, so hurry and change."  
  
Why does she want to go shopping? Serena was willing to share her clothes with her past self. Something was up, but Serena didn't know just yet. I better keep an eye on her. If I know myself, (which I do) then she is up to something I won't like.  
  
Both Serenas dressed and heard a honk outside. "They're here! Come on Serena, don't sulk!" Serena* pulled Serena down stairs. Serena went down the stairs, taking as much time as she pleased.  
  
"Darien!" Serena* launched her self into Darien*'s arms and kissed. Serena froze when they touched lips. She felt all her sensed swim with Serena*'s senses. Warm lips pressed against hers. She felt her heart soar with happiness and love. She staggered. Why am I feeling this love? The sense was so overwhelming. She felt safe, and needed, and loved.  
  
"Stop!" She managed to choke out, not wanting to feel all this......stuff.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena* asked innocently stepping away from him.  
  
"Nothing, we just need to go before it gets too late. My parents are going to be home soon." She said hastily. She wanted to talk to Ami about this.  
  
"Well let's go then!" Serena* said with enthusiasm.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien was glad he waited in the car, because, he didn't want to see himself kiss Serena. Even more so, when the other Darien and Serena kissed, he felt overwhelmed by the sensation of actually kissing Serena. He felt his heart about to burst with overwhelming feelings of want, need, and not the sexual kind, the emotional kind. Serena seemed like a firm handle on life. Someone constant. Some one he would die for.  
  
His passenger door opened, and Serena closed the door, grumbling about loosing her mind or something.  
  
"Ready meatball head? Are you sure you have enough money? You didn't spend it all at the arcade did you?" His voice was surprisingly smooth despite the turmoil he was feeling inside.  
  
"Oh shut up and drive you moron. I just want to get this done and over with." She snapped. Why must he always tease me, the stupid, idiotic, mean hearted.........Serena* and Darien* climbed in the back.  
  
Darien felt small invisible hands run down his stomach and felt invisible warm breaths close to his ear. Startled, he turned to Serena who seemed to be trying to brush something off her leg.  
  
He glanced in the rearview mirror to see Darien*'s hand on Serena*'s leg. Darien narrowed his eyes. Serena* was rubbing her hands up and down Darien*'s stomach and whispering something in his ear.  
  
They were LINKED! Oh, shit!  
  
"No!" Serena whispered. She must have come to the same conclusion.  
  
"Are we going or not?" Darien* asked looking at them expectantly. Darien started his car and pulled on to the road.  
  
The drive to the mall was long and very, very, uncomfortable. Serena had to take deep breath over and over in order to calm her raging blood and hormones. She fought the fondness, and the affectionate feelings the two in the back was sharing. She kept casting quick glances at Darien. He seemed to be fighting it as well. There were a couple of times when her jerked the wheel hard or made a bad stop, but Serena didn't say anything. It must be hard to concentrate on the road and fight the sensations the two in the back were giving them.  
  
They finally made at, and Serena tried to get away from the love birds. "This sucks." She muttered to herself and met up with her inner scouts, who looked pale and had a strange look of despair and anger in their eyes.  
  
"What the hell is happening to us?" Raye exploded when she was closer.  
  
"How should I know? This has to stop. Even now, I can feel Darien touching me." She jumped when an invisible force patted her butt. Serena turned to see her past self laughing up at the past Darien and give him a kiss. She closed her eyes, fighting the feeling.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's go!" Mina* called out to them, skipping along Kunzite*, hand in hand.  
  
"Damn." Mina whispered.  
  
"Let's go." Serena said and they all went into the mall.  
  
"You take your twin, and I'll take mine. If they're apart from each other....." Serena told them when an invisible finger poked her side. This has to stop.  
  
"Great idea Serena, your brain is working today." Raye said and avoided Serena's swipe.  
  
"How about we help you pick out some clothes. You guys can do what even MANLY shopping guys do." Lita said and linked arms with her twin. "We'll be back in a while." She called out to the past and present guards, who stood dumbfounded at the retreating figures of the ten girls.  
  
"Bye lover! I'll buy something really special for tonight." Raye* called out to Jadeite* and blew him a kiss and a saucy wink. Raye groaned. Gross.  
  
There were collective looks from the other people in the mall as the group of ten girls, all twins went from store to store.  
  
"Oh look at that store!" Mina* squealed and pointed to a Victoria's Secret.  
  
"Oh no!" Ami moaned and was dragged in by Ami*.  
  
"Wow! I never seen a store like this before! Oh look at this! Kunzite would just go crazy if he saw me wear this!" Mina* said grasping a silk nightie.  
  
"Look at this one! Oh I just love the color!" Raye* said and took a red lacy thing off the rack and held it up to her in the mirror.  
  
"There's a dressing room off to the corner miss if you would like to try it on." A sales clerk said. All of the past scouts picked out an outfit or another and ran to the dressing room.  
  
"Oh man! We didn't even think about tonight!" Ami whispered to the present scouts as she watched her past self close the dressing door behind her.  
  
"How are we going to handle them together in bed? I can't even handle their kissing!" Lita said aghast.  
  
"We have to do something! I can't even imagine myself with HIM! All these feelings, they are so in love with each other." Serena said.  
  
"Can't we do something Ami?" Raye asked the blue haired girl.  
  
Ami looked around to make sure no one saw her, and pulled out her computer. There was clicking and binging. She frowned and then sighed. "We can't do anything! We just have to build up our defenses."  
  
"That's going to be hard considering they're all over each other all the time. I can't believe I was such a wanton!" Lita said thoroughly disgusted with herself. Me and that jerk Nephrite? How can they love each other so much? But deep inside Lita longed for that feeling. She went through so many boyfriends, trying to find THE ONE. But each of them was a dead end. But when she met the good Nephrite, she couldn't deny that she felt a connection to him. Something about him made her feel safe in his presence. It made her feel like the protected instead of the protector.  
  
"What are you guys doing in THAT store?" Came a gruff voice. They all turned around to see all ten of the guys.  
  
"Well...." Serena hesitated, embarrassed.  
  
"How does this look on me?" Said another voice coming from the dressing rooms. Serena* stepped out, and soon after, the others did too.  
  
"Wow! I look so good!" Lita* said and gazed at herself in the full length mirror, twisting and turning.  
  
"Does this color suit me?" Ami* asked running a hand down her shimmering blue silk nightgown.  
  
"Uh huh, it goes with your eyes Ames. How about me?" Raye* asked striking a pose. There were peals of giggling.  
  
Serena stared in shock at her past self in the white, lace nightie. Everything about her was identical to her own self. Well duh, she is you. But she didn't know she looked so damn appealing.  
  
"Hey, can you help me with this tie? I can't seem to...." Lita* said trying to grasp the tie behind her back.  
  
"Let me." Said a husky voice from behind her. She gasped and then smiled when Nephrite* came to her aid. Lita stiffened when she felt warm hands brush her back. Oh stop! Please! She silently wailed.  
  
Serena was helpless to do anything about the scene before her. Poor Lita.  
  
"Well, Raye, I think that this one will do. But I'm afraid you won't be wearing it long." Jadeite* said strolling over to Raye*. She arched a brow.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Uh huh." He said seductively, a wicked gleam in his eyes. He ran a hand across her small stomach, grinning when he felt her contract under his touch.  
  
"Stop!" Don't touch her!" Raye yelled and pushed her past self away from Jadeite*. She glared at him.  
  
"Don't think we don't know what you're doing. How did you link us to you?" Serena demanded. All the past people looked wide-eyed and then they all smiled smugly.  
  
"The link only works when you're attracted to one another. It wouldn't work other wise." Darien* stated.  
  
He was met with ten fiery glares. "How do you break it?" Darien demanded.  
  
"You can't until we leave." Was his response.  
  
"I think we need a change of plans about the sleeping arrangement." Ami said.  
  
"Right, I think its best if the present guards keep the past guards. Raye, there's enough room at your temple to house your past self. Ami, isn't you mom going away to some kind of convention? Good, we have some where for the past Ami to sleep. Lita, since you live alone, you can keep your past self." Serena said.  
  
"That leaves me and you Serena. What about our arrangements? Yours and my parents aren't going anywhere." Mina said.  
  
"I can keep one more person." Lita said.  
  
Serena and Mina stared at each other. Serena saw the pleading look Mina gave her and sighed. "Fine Mina, your twin can stay at Lita's."  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" She squealed.  
  
"Uh, what about us?" Darien asked Serena.  
  
She gazed at her past self who simply smiled, knowing that she didn't have a place for her. I'm the leader, surely I can handle the feelings they're giving off, right?  
  
"Looks like our arrangements at Darien's still stands." Darien* said.  
  
Serena and Darien locked gazes, and relayed silent messages, that it was true.  
  
"But that's not fair! How come they get to stay together?" Mina* whined.  
  
"Yeah!" Raye* agreed and clung to Jadeite*'s arm. Raye abruptly pulled her away from him. Jadeite* just smiled.  
  
"Come love, you know we can see each other later. Maybe, well even sneak out." Kunzite* said the last part to Mina* in a whisper.  
  
She lightened and then kissed him. "Until then, well wreak havoc on their hormones and their emotions." She whispered back and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
"Uh, stop!" Kunzite said and pulled his past self away from Mina*.  
  
"Come on, let's finish shopping. I'm getting hungry." Serena said.  
  
"Me too!" Serena* piped in. There were collective groans.  
  
"Somethings never change." Raye muttered and placed herself between her past self and past lover.  
  
They finished and then went to a restaurant. They had to pull three long tables together for all of them. Both Serena's almost ordered everything off the menu. Maybe it was a bad idea to sit across from them. Darien thought as an invisible bare foot rubbed up his leg. He had to grit he teeth.  
  
Afterwards, they all left to sleep. Serena was holding on to her past self, restraining her from crawling all over Darien*.  
  
"Might as well let me go Serena, you have to leave soon, and then you can't stop us." She smirked. Serena wanted to slap her. The two love birds were in each other's arms as soon as the door was pushed open.  
  
Serena and Darien steeled themselves from the swamp of sensations. "We have to be strong. I hope you can handle them." Serena told him.  
  
"Yeah, right, easier said then done Meatball Head." His eyes were a bit feverish. Serena felt the pull and found herself stepping closer. Just one kiss....one kiss. Just one night wrapped in warm arms, one night of feeling loved....their faces inched closer, she felt his warm breath caress her cheek.....then there was a giggle and it broke their trance  
  
Serena gasped and widened her eyes. They almost kissed! "I have to go. See you tomorrow after school." She waved at him and ran down the hall to the elevator.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That night, Serena* and Darien* waited until they knew their present selves we fast asleep.  
  
"Time to start my love." She whispered to Darien.  
  
"This is the best part of the mission." He whispered back and pulled him towards her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena was dreaming, she had to be. But in a dream, you were able to dream what you wanted. She was helpless to stop herself from undressing in front of Darien.  
  
It was THEM! Her past self doing this, she knew it. There were kisses and velvet touches.  
  
"Mmmm." There was a low purr from her.  
  
"You like that my love?"  
  
"Mmm, please Darien....."  
  
He shushed her with a heated kiss and his hand cupped one of her breast, peaking her nipple. Serena arched up and plunged her hands into his silky mass of dark hair. She raised her legs, cradling him between them. He took the hint and plunged into her waiting wetness.  
  
"Ahhh." She let out a hoarse moan and began moving with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their bodies heated and his thrusts became more persistent. The soft bed was dipping and squeaking. The headboard banged lightly against the wall. Muffled cries and grunts filled the hot room.  
  
Serena felt her self climaxing, urging him faster and harder, wanting her release. Then it came. She shouted when it hit her. A million sizzling sensations washed over her, and then she felt Darien pulse with in her and he thrusted into her one last time and spilled his seed into her welcoming body.  
  
They caught their breaths and then started all over again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien groaned when they began again. This time she was on top and was teasing him mercilessly. She rocked back and forth in an excruciating slow rhythm. He felt himself grasp her hips and urged her to a faster pace. She laughed and followed his lead. Her long golden hair ticked his chest. His hands moved from her hips to her swaying breast. Her pink nipples hardened at his touch. She was getting restless and began moving faster. Slick flesh met up with slick flesh. She tightened her inner muscles and rocked harder. Small pants were close to his ear, making him want her more, and he urged her on, wanting to find his own release.  
  
Her climax hit her and she threw her head back, her crescent moon shining brightly in the dim room. He felt himself caught in her brilliant release and he let go. Afterwards, the fires of their passion died down and they slept.  
  
Darien woke up sweating. Did that just happen? He threw off his sheets and saw his naked body. How did that happen, I was wearing my boxers not to long ago. It was just a dream right? Please, please let it have been just a dream. He padded to the bathroom and turned on the water. I have to wash her off of me.........  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena awoke with a start. Her body pulsed with the aftermath. She glanced down at herself and gasped. She was naked!  
  
She tried to blink away her nudity, but it was there. She leapt out of bed, wincing at muscles she never knew she had, and ran to the shower.  
  
The water shot hot water down her back. She scrubbed her body, wanting Darien's scent off of her. She sat on the stool in the shower and began washing the insides of her legs scrubbing off the dried seamen. It was just a stupid dream! How can this be here?! She scrubbed harder until her whole body was pink. When the water began to turn cold, she stepped out and slipped into her waiting robe.  
  
Dawn was approaching fast and she had to go to school soon. Damn them! How could they link them! She was so tired, and THEY get to sleep in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena leaned sleepily on her desk as her teacher's voice droned on and on. Her eyes felt heavy and then she was falling into unconsciousness.  
  
No! Not now! She wailed when she landed on a soft bed in her dream, currently in the middle of intimate affairs.  
  
Don't they get enough of each other? And in the freakin' park hidden in bushes! Have they no shame?! She struggled to wake.  
  
"Serena!" Came the voice of her teacher.  
  
Serena was so glad she was caught sleeping and woke up with a smile.  
  
YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THESE FEELINGS. Ami passed a note to Serena, her eyes weary from last night to.  
  
TOUGH NIGHT TOO? She wrote back.  
  
Ami sighed and wrote back. WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO STOP THIS. I WAS UP ALL NIGHT! I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW SHE GOT OUT, OR WHERE THEY EVEN WERE!  
  
I HOPE THE OTHERS ARE FARING BETTER THEN US. WE SHOULD MEET AT RAYE'S TEMPLE TONIGHT. MAYBE OUR PAST SELVES CAN DO SOMETHING WITHOUT US. IT SEEMS THE MORE WE'RE APART, THE LESS OF THE EFFECTS WE HAVE. DISTANCE IS A GOOD THING. I CAN VAGUELY FEEL THEM...YOU KNOW...BUT IN THE NIGHT IT'S THE STRONGEST.  
  
UM, WHEN YOU WOKE UP, WERE THERE....UH.....REMAINS OF THE DREAM ON YOU?  
  
YES. I WONDERED WHAT THAT WAS. IT WAS JUST A DREAM RIGHT?  
  
Ami didn't have time to write back because the bell rang.  
  
"Look there's Lita and Mina." Serena said pointing to the wall lockers.  
  
"They look pretty drained." Ami murmured, shifting her bag to her other shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys." Serena forced a chirp. It even sounded fake to her.  
  
"I don't like this!" Mina said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Mina, I'm so sorry! We'll find a way to get through this." Serena said wrapping Mina in a tight hug.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I need coffee!" Darien grumbled moodily and his friend Andrew smiled and brought a stemming cup of black liquid to him.  
  
"You look like you didn't sleep well last night you guys." Andrew observed casting glances at the five men slumping down on the counter.  
  
"How nice for you to notice." Kunzite muttered and let the scolding liquid burn his tongue.  
  
"Care to say why?" Andrew asked with a glint in his eyes. "Negaverse business? Or is it the fact that I saw you and your mortal enemies hand in hand at the park this morning and I must say, you all looked pleasantly relaxed, if you catch my drift." He snickered.  
  
The five men looked up t him sharply. "What did you say?" Nephrite asked in a low tone.  
  
Andrew was a bit taken back. "I saw you and Lita together. I can't believe you would hold out on me you guys, I mean, why didn't you tell me you all kissed and made-up?" Andrew said a little hurt.  
  
"When did you see this?" Darien demanded.  
  
"This morning, like around, nine or so." Andrew answered confused.  
  
"We were all in class then." He said.  
  
"But I was YOU! I think I would know my own friend."  
  
The five men exchanged glances, which piped Andrew's confusion and curiosity more. "Will someone tell me what the HELL is going on?!" There were startled stares from the customers around the arcade.  
  
"Andrew! Keep it down!" Zoicite hissed at him.  
  
"Let's go in the back." Darien said.  
  
Andrew grumbled something under his breath and threw his rag down on the counter. The employees lounge was comfy with a TV and brown couches, a fridge, sink, microwave and stove.  
  
"What's going on you guys?!" Andrew asked when the door was closed.  
  
"This is hard to explain. Do you remember the story I told you about all of us on the moon kingdom?" Darien asked. Andrew nodded.  
  
"Well something happened and the people you saw were our past selves. Somehow they got transported here to the present. They can't leave until the Shadowed Moon comes in two weeks." Darien said in a huff.  
  
Andrew was speechless. He was a bit taken back at first when Darien told him about what or rather, who he was. I mean it's not something that happens everyday when you find out that your best friend was Tuxedo Mask and the freakin' Prince of the Earth. It was even more of a shock to find out that Serena was Sailor Moon and a princess herself. His beloved Serena whom he saw a little sister and his best friend had been past lovers! Lovers! And then four mysterious guys showed up and Andrew recognized them as the evil Negaverse minions. But they were good! And low and behold they were Darien's royal guards from the past AND also past lovers of the Sailor Scouts. Andrew easily imagined the guards and scouts together. Something just clicked with them, but they were too stubborn to see it for themselves. And now this. Andrew let out a deep sigh. This was all so, so......weird.  
  
"Do the girls know about this?" There were nods.  
  
"Well, do you know why they are here?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well....." Zoicite began.  
  
Three men whirled around. "What?" Darien commanded.  
  
"I think I know why. You see, you and Serena belong together Dare, there is no way around that fact. And we all know that you both find each other attractive. For some reason, you and Serena are fighting the inevitable, but it's causing some kind of change. Since you and Serena aren't together you have actually CHANGED the timeline. I think our past selves came back to try to get you two together." Zoicite explained.  
  
"Then why did YOUR past selves come here?" Darien demanded.  
  
"Probably for the same thing. It seems we all play an important role in the future."  
  
"So that's the reason they linked us to them." Kunzite said.  
  
"What link?" Andrew asked keeping up with the events.  
  
"They linked us to them. Everything our past selves do or feel for each other, we feel too." Darien said.  
  
"EVERYTHING." Nephrite hinted.  
  
Andrew suddenly caught on to why they were so exhausted and promptly busted into laughter.  
  
"Andrew! It's not funny! I actually fell asleep in class today!" Darien protested.  
  
"Was it that bad?" He said between muffled giggles.  
  
"They were at it all night long!" Jadeite growled recalling his vivid dream of making love to Raye.  
  
"What? You can't keep up with us?" Said a mocking voice behind them. They all turned around to see the present scouts standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mina!" Serena cried aghast at her friend's question.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" Kunzite asked glaring at them, but a faint blush crept up his cheek. Images of Mina naked in all her glory ran through his mind.  
  
"Long enough. Look, we just came here to tell you we might have a way to block their-uh-affections." Ami said and blushed lightly catching Zoicite's heated glance. Her body as well as her poor heart seemed to awake at his presence.  
  
"How?!" Darien asked ignoring Serena and her cute uniform. Since when did he think she looked cute in a damn school uniform? Since last night, when you got to see what was BEHIND her school uniform. He answered his own question.  
  
"We found out that the further away we are from them, the less it affects us. So, we just have to keep our distance from them." Ami explained shifting her weight to her other foot.  
  
"However, this can only work pretty much when we're awake. We don't know how to prevent it from happening when we're asleep. For some reason, the link works the strongest in the night, especially when the moon is out." Lita said.  
  
There was silence. It was an unnerving and awkward to be in the same room with each other after what had transpired last night. Pictures of their dreams assaulted them. The intimate things they done together, the feel of it.........  
  
*Stop it guys. We can't let this get to us.* Serena told them through telepathy.  
  
*It's just so hard not to picture it.* Raye stated back.  
  
There was a tingling sensation running down Serena's side and down her hips and around to her.....  
  
"Hey!" She said when there was an invisible hand squeezing her butt.  
  
"There close." Lita said and tried to brush away a strong hand off her slender waist.  
  
Andrew watched in shock when all of them made eyes contact. He felt the link they were talking about in the air. Slowly, each of them were gaining closer ground to each other. Should I stop them? He stepped back feeling uncomfortable in the hum of the room. Well, do something Andrew. He coached himself, but then thought again. He was tired of all the fights Serena and Darien got into, as well as the scouts and the guards. Maybe what was happening to them is for the best. Who was he to get involved with fate? With a grin, he exited the room and left them to their own wills.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"The plan seems to be working, however slow it might be." Serena* said sliding in a bench at the arcade. Luna told her that the other Serena would always go there after school so she and the scouts as well as the guys went to check out the place. She felt her present self nearby, trying to fight the pull the other Darien was unaware of doing. The funny thing is she wasn't the one pushing them together. This was their own doing. If only they would embrace each other she thought sorrowfully. 


	8. Learning To Live With It

Chapter Eight  
Learning To Live With It  
  
Serena swore she was doing this herself, as she advanced closer to Darien. But she wanted to think that is was her past self doing this. It would make it easier to accept that instead of what she was thinking. She was so close to him, she could smell the scent of soap and coffee on him. She saw his nice firm lips part. Oh, she wanted to kiss him so bad! She should just pull him down and kiss him until she was breathless. But she held back. They were touching now. She remembered her vivid dream of touching his muscled chest, and trailing kisses down it toward his navel. Her skin heated up.  
  
There was an American song playing over the arcade speakers. Serena understood the English language, and it was a bit wired for THAT particular song to come on. The song seemed to seduce her with its words.  
  
~TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT IT, LOOK AT IT NOW~  
  
~MIGHT BE THE LAST TIME YOU'LL HAVE A GO 'ROUND~  
  
~I'LL LET YOU TOUCH IT IF YOU LIKE TO GO DOWN~  
  
Their lips touched and the kiss was electric. Fire burned through out her blood.  
  
~I'LL LET YOU GO FURTHER IF YOU TAKE THE SOUTHERN ROUTE~  
  
Serena's hands slid down off of his shoulders, down his taunt stomach and bunched up his shirt in her hands. There were stars behind her eyes and a million sensations running through out her who being. It was like magic................  
  
~DON'T GO TO FAST DON'T GO TOO SLOW, YOU GOT TO LET YOUR BODY FLOW~  
  
Her breaths became more ragged as the curve of her hips pressed firmly to his. It was like a puzzle. A missing piece.  
  
~I LIKE THEM ATTENTIVE AND I LIKE EM' IN CONTROL~  
  
Control was the last thing on Raye's mind. She and Jadeite were both losing control fast. In the heat of her kisses, a secret part inside of her was opening up letting what she was feeling feed it and make it grow. The burning in her stomach intensified and she was amazed but how her body was acting. It felt familiar to her, the kisses, the touches all tugged at a distant memory.  
  
~BABY IT'S YOURS ALL YOURS IF YOU WANT IT TONIGHT~  
  
~I'LL GIVE YOU THE RED LIGHT SPECIAL ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT~  
  
Ami was seeing red. All she saw was red. Her tame passions were exploding and Zoicite was milking it for everything it was worth. Her hands linked with his and anchored her to him. She tiled her head up for more access to his nice soft lips.  
  
~BABY IT'S YOUR'S ALL YOURS IF YOU WANT IT TONIGHT~  
  
~JUST COME THROUGH MY DOOR TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES AND TURN ON THE RED LIGHT~  
  
Mina fought the images that she and Kunzite shared the other night. The kiss was going far beyond what she wanted but she didn't care. She felt so safe and warm in his strong arms. Everything around her seemed to melt away. She loved the feelings he aroused in her.  
  
~I KNOW THAT YOU WANT ME I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES~  
  
~ YA MIGHT AS WELL BE HONEST CUZ THE BODY NEVER LIES~  
  
Lita's body was on fire and Nephrite's hands were getting bolder and bolder. But Lita didn't mind. It was kind of exciting to make him go wild. But all the while, she fought the feeling of being protected. He seemed like the possessive kind. Lita was never with any kind of possessive types.  
  
~TELL ME YOUR SECRETS AND I'LL, I'LL TELL YOU MINE~  
  
Secrets were on everyone's minds. Secrets of their own desires. Just one night, one night to tell their hearts that it was too fragile to get broken. That's all. Some how this internal battle they fought with their minds was familiar. It was like they were tying to talk themselves in to not being submissive. They were tying to fool themselves that their heart didn't matter.  
  
~I'M FEELING QUITE SEXY AND I WANT YOU FOR TONIGHT~  
  
~IF I MOVE TOO FAST JUST LET ME KNOW~  
  
Everything WAS going to fast for all of them, but they couldn't help them selves. This kiss was months and months of pent up hunger and attraction. This was something they all wanted, even though they hated to admit it.  
  
~CUZ IT MEANS YOU MOVE TOO SLOW~  
  
~I LIKE SOME EXCITEMENT AND I LIKE A MAN THAT GOES~  
  
Serena let out a moan when Darien wrapped his hands around her slender waist and pulled her closer. His body was hard and warm. A new sensation exploded when his lips nibbled her neck. She shivered when his warm mouth slid down the side of her neck and up her chin. He kissed her fully on the mouth and sent goose bumps across her skin.  
  
~BABY IT'S YOURS ALL YOURS IF YOU WANT IT TONIGHT~  
  
~I'LL GIVE YOU A RED LIGHT SPECIAL ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT~  
  
~BABY IT'S YOURS ALL YOURS IF YOU WANT IT TONIGHT~  
  
~JUST COME THROUGHT MY DOOR TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES AND TURN ON THE RED LIGHT~  
  
Raye grabbed Jadeite's head, wanting to show him she had just as much passion as he did. He went willingly, loving her soft warm body pressed against his. His hands dove in her hair. It was so thick and soft. He loved the feel of the silken strands. He remember long ago, before they got together that he promised himself that her hair would be spilled over his pillow one day.  
  
~IF YOU WANT ME LET ME KNOW IT~  
  
Zoicite wanted Ami alright. He wanted her all to himself. He was right, she DID have passion. Tender passion that he would never let her share with anyone but him. She was his, no matter how much they fought it.  
  
~I'LL MAKE TIME BUT YOU HAVE TO SHOW IT~  
  
Lita was showing Nephrite just how much she wanted him. He growled and pulled her even closer. She loved the filling of completeness. Why does she fight him? Why does she fight her feelings? Why does he?  
  
~IF YOU NEED ME I WANT TO SEE~  
  
Mina saw and felt how much she was needed. Kunzite always seemed the ridged type. She remembered pursuing him long ago. She was the Princess of Love, so she made it a personal goal to catch the only man that ever made her heart beat so rapidly.  
  
~BUT DON'T MISTAKE ME I DON'T WANT YOU DOWN ON YOUR KNEES~  
  
Serena wanted Darien to love her for her. Not just because she was the Moon Princess and they were together long ago. She wanted his heart here in the present not living in the past.  
  
~I NEED SOMEONE, A REAL MAN~  
  
~I NEED SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS~  
  
They all wanted to understand each other. They wanted to embrace their feelings and be together forever. But they were afraid. Afraid that everything would fall apart. Afraid that their vulnerable heart would get broken. No one wanted to get hurt, but it was life, they knew it. Maybe, just maybe they could live happily ever after? Maybe the old saying wasn't just wishful thinking. Maybe it could happen with the person they were holding in their arms. But there was still that hesitation. There was that other saying, 'Think before you act'..............  
  
~I'M A WOMAN, A REAL WOMAN I KNOW JUST WHAT I WANT~  
  
Maybe, for now, they could just settle for this. They needed time to figure out what they wanted. But they wanted this closeness. They wanted to explore this passion awaking in them.  
  
~I KNOW JUST WHO I AM~  
  
They all broke away from each other, staring in shock at the conclusion they just made.  
  
~BABY IT'S YOURS ALL YOURS~  
  
~ALL YOURS IF YOU WANT IT TONIGHT~  
  
~I'LL GIVE YOU THE RED LIGHT SPECIAL ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT~  
  
~BABY IT'S YOURS ALL YOUR IF YOU WANT IT TONIGHT~  
  
~JUST COME THROUGH MY DOOR, TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES AND TURN ON THE RED LIGHT~  
  
Tonight. The word repeated its self over and over in their minds.  
  
"We need a group rally." Serena said and all the girls nodded and almost fled the arcade.  
  
Darien watched almost mournfully as they all disappeared out the door. He automatically felt lost when she broke away from him. He wanted her in the circle of his arms again. Should he follow them? He took a small step forward, but a hand halted him. He looked at Kunzite, staring at the door longingly.  
  
"We all need time to come to grips with our decision." Kunzite told him, almost reading his mind. Darien looked around to the others, who had a similar confused face. He read the yearning in their eyes as well.  
  
Time.  
  
How long could they go with out being with them?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena* wanted to go to her present self and explain thing to her. She wanted her to know that this was their own doing, and they had nothing to do with it. (THEY meaning the past princesses, prince and guards) She looked to the back of the arcade to see five sulky figures emerge.  
  
"Do you think we should do something?" Raye* asked looking reflectively at the present guards' confuse faces.  
  
"No, they need to work out their feelings on their own. We had to." Mina* said and linked her hand with Kunzite*'s warm one.  
  
"She's right. They need time to think that's all." Darien* said and took another sip of his 'milkshake' he ordered. The food here was rather good.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: I know this chapter turned out to be a songfic, but that song was playing on the radio and it seemed to fit in this chapter perfectly. For those who don't like songfics, I'm sorry. The next chapter will be strictly paragraphs and so forth. But if other songfics come up, don't be mad, I just figured out what a songfic really was and I'm experimenting.  
  
The lyrics to this chapter belong to TLC's, CrazySexyCool album, RED LIGHT SPECIAL  
  
Please review. I want to know if my story writing has improved since the first chapter of this story....don't forget to read my other fan fiction---- On My Own For Now....tell me what you think of that story.....no flames please. Good criticism is always important though. 


	9. A New Start

Chapter Nine  
A New Start  
  
Serena and her friends were ready. They felt like they were geared up for battle. It had been three days. Three excruciating days that they all had to think about the decision they made. They avoided Darien and his guards like the plague. Now they entered the arcade where they knew they would be.  
  
Andrew looked up from the register and grinned at them. Darien and his guards turned around from the bar counter and faced them.  
  
The whole arcade froze. They were use to the many, many fights the group would get into. It was like a mini soap opera, and they enjoyed every minute of it, silently tallying the points each group had.  
  
"We have to talk." Serena finally said, meeting Darien's eyes. There was so many things that they shared since their past selves came here. Things that they didn't even THINK of doing together. Now was the time of truth.  
  
They all herded back to the Employee lounge that was 'conveniently' held open for them by a grinning Andrew and his sister Lizzy.  
  
The door shut with a slam.  
  
"So, how have you guys been?" Mina asked nervously, twisting her hands in her skirt. SHE had been a total mess. Everything around her reminded her of the little session she and the others shared the other day.  
  
"Oh just fine." Zoicite cleared his throat. Yeah, fine indeed, He hated waking up in the middle of the night to take a cold shower after another dream.  
  
There was an awkward silence. "Well, we were thinking, and we decided that......." Raye said and couldn't exactly say the words. She didn't want to say the words. The decision was still new in her mind and she didn't exactly know to go about 'arranging things'.  
  
"Yeah, us too." Jadeite said quickly, no really wanting to hear her finish. It was strange. A month ago, he and Raye couldn't be in the same room together with out arguing. Now with the dreams and the decision they had made, it was a bit much for him.  
  
"Yeah, so...uh...do you guys want to do something tonight?" Lita asked shooting a quick look at Nephrite, who was standing a little uncomfortable to the side. Yeah, I know how you feel buddy.  
  
"Yeah, sounds great." Kunzite said and then blushed. Not THAT kind of 'doing', he scolded himself.  
  
"Like what? Uh, the movies?" Darien asked. That seems like a safe place.  
  
"Sounds great. What time?" Serena asked. Oh, jeeze, this was THE most strangest conversation ever.  
  
"Seven?" Jadeite asked looking expectedly up at Raye. She was looking down, studying her shoes. Was that a heart shaped rock stuck on her lace? She shook her head, it was just her imagination.  
  
"Yeah. Well uh.....see you then." Ami stuttered and played with the hem of her blue skirt. I can't look at him, I can't, I won't oh damn! She looked up and locked gazed with Zoicite. Calm, cool, stay COOL!  
  
"Bye!" All the girls piped and then frantically exited the room. That back room was getting a little stuffy for their liking. When they entered the main area, the Arcade suddenly seemed very busy and talkative.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I forgot to ask her where she lived." Zoicite said after the girls left. He had a date with Ami...he had a date with Ami......oh no! He had a date with AMI!!!!!!  
  
"I'm sure Andrew can tell us all the girls' addresses and their favorite food and color." Darien said with a sigh. Man, I haven't had a date with anyone for so long. Well, they other night.......wait that didn't count.  
  
Nephrite was wondering what he should wear. Hummm, I need to get some flowers and wash my car and book a restaurant......  
  
Jadeite had to take a deep breath and then another and another. Okay, I can do this, I've dated before, Raye is just......Raye. That was the problem. He wanted to impress her and make this first date one to remember. He always been somewhat of a playboy, but with Raye it was different. She was....well.....RAYE. Oh shit.  
  
Mina and all her glory was all Kunzite could think of. Okay, what were her favorite flowers? Daisies? And her favorite food? Anything sweet. He thought with a chuckle. This date was going to be something new to him. He never dated anyone like Mina.....Mina was sweet and charming, a big flirt, a knock out. She was always bright and bubbly. What did I get myself into?  
  
Zoicite said it once, and now he's saying it again. He would uncover Ami's passions. He surprised himself with how much he knew about her. Pretty, innocent, smart as hell, quiet, strong, sometimes a bit impatient. Especially when it came to school work. She was always striving to do better. She was the brains of the group. And he wanted tonight to be special.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
***The date***  
  
Serena checked herself in the mirror for the thousandth time. Her past self was sitting on the bed pouting.  
  
"Why can't we go? I like going to the movies." She asked, in a pleading tone. She should have known that her future self wasn't swayed by her puppy dog eyes and trembling lip.  
  
"You already have plans for tonight remember?" Serena said putting lotion on her legs.  
  
"But if you would have told me that you were going to the movies earlier, we would have changed our schedule." She protested. She wanted to see what was going to happen between the two!  
  
"There is a reason why we don't want you to come and you know why." She said giving a small glare at her past self.  
  
"But we promise to keep our hands to our self!" She begged bouncing on Serna's bed.  
  
"No. We want to go on this date with any INFLUENCES. I'll bring you back some popcorn." She said and went down the stairs when her mom called her down, telling her that Darien was there.  
  
She quietly went down the stairs, and peeked out from the corner to see her dad 'corner' poor Darien who said his attention were *laugh* pure as snow. He looked pretty good. But Darien always looked good, even in that ugly green jacket he wore. Thank gods he wasn't wearing that tonight. He was dressed stylishly, but casually in black. My my, he REALLY looked gorgeous in black. She thought to herself, her eyes roaming hungrily down his mildly muscled body. Imaged from her recent dreams flooded her mind.  
  
"He always looked handsome in black." Came a saucy whisper. Serena jumped and shoved her past self back into her room.  
  
"You have to go before my family sees you." She said a grabbed her purse.  
  
"I know. Darien is coming for me as soon as you leave. Oh, I borrowed you swimsuit. Can't go swimming without one. Although, I did one time on the Moon Kingdom with this one guy ......."  
  
"Please don't say anymore. Just go." She held up her hand  
  
Serena* flashed a mischievous smile. "As soon as you leave. I don't want you to back out last minute."  
  
Serena left her room then and saved Darien from answering her dad's question about how many kids he wanted. Darien eagerly accepted the escape and he ushered Serena out the door. "Could you have taken any longer?" He growled and unlocked his door.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I could of. But, being such a sucker for the helpless, I decided to rescue you." She said breezily.  
  
He laughed. "Thanks. I'll owe you." He said dryly and gunned his engine and roared off to meet the others at the movie theater.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lita was just about to put on her shoes when a persistent knock banged on her door.  
  
"Take my whole door off why don't you?" She growled and opened the door to see Nephrite dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants. He had a hesitant smile on and a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Oh, thank you. I'm just about ready. Would you like to come in?" She flushed when his eyes liberally roamed over her attire of a short green skirt and white blouse.  
  
"Women are never ready." He muttered and Lita shot him a stare.  
  
"I'll be ready in two minutes." She said. I hope this date gets better.  
  
She found her shoes in the corner of her neat, cozy room. When she went to go meet Nephrite, he was in her kitchen admiring it.  
  
"Do you like to cook to?" She asked. He gave her a smug smile.  
  
"Well, I am head chef of the finest restaurant here in Tokyo."  
  
She blinked in surprised, but quickly recovered. "Really? Do you think that....well...er....you could show me some tricks of the trade?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure, we should get going. The movie starts in fifteen minutes." He held out the door for her and he escorted her to his dark forest green corvette.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mom! I really think that you're overreacting to all of this." Ami said to her pestering mother.  
  
"All I asked was if he had an interest in Medicine. You know, if you want to be a doctor, then you should marry someone that has the same goals as you." Her mother followed her into Ami's room.  
  
Jeez, she was just going out on ONE freakin' date, and her mother was already talking marriage! "I think that he isn't willing to give up his teaching job as a professor." She said dryly.  
  
Her mother lifted a dark brow. "He's a professor? In what? How old is he?"  
  
Ami sighed and continued to brush her hair. "He teaches history at the collage. And he's......" How old was he? "I think he's twenty one or two." She hope that her mother wouldn't throw a fit over the age difference.  
  
Her mother gasped. "So young? How did he manage that?" Guess not.  
  
"He was some sort of prodigy.......oh look, he's here! Gotta go." She jumped at the knock at the door. But her mother wasn't easily swayed. Unfortunately, her mother reached the door before Ami did.  
  
Zoicite was standing at the door with flowers. "Awwwww....you're such a sweet young man. Ami absolutely loves flowers." Her mother gushed instantly taking a liking to the young man.  
  
"Good evening. Is Ami ready?" He asked politly.  
  
"Of course she is. Ami is never late." Ami rolled her eyes at her gushing mother who seemed to be impressed by Zoicite. Wonder how that happened? She tapped her mother on the shoulder and told her to go away. Her mother rolled her eyes and kissed her cheek before she almost danced away.  
  
Ami shook her head and gave Zoicite a small smile. "Sorry, about her. Thank you for the flowers."  
  
Zoicite smiled charmingly. Ami2's heart lurched with panic. She never went out on dates before this. I hope I do everything right. Always the gentleman, Zoicite opened Ami's door for her to his blue porch and they were off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Artemis watched comically as Mina hurried around her room trying to find her white flip flops with the YELLOW and ORANGE beads, in that order. She couldn't have the gold and orange or the orange and yellow one. No, she had to have the YELLOW and ORANGE. Girls, you could never understand their way of thinking when it came to food and clothes.  
  
"Ah ha! I found them! Oh Gods! Look at my hair!" Mina looked horrified into her full length mirror and began brushing her hair, making sure every strand was perfect.  
  
"Mina! A young man named Kunzite is down here. Are you ready yet?" Her mother called down stairs.  
  
"Just a minute!" She called back down. She slipped on her shoes and gave her hair a final brush and then checked her clothes. Her low riding pants hugged her bottom like a second skin. Her orange shirt with little sparkly hearts was cute and mature all at the same time. She remembered the grueling shopping day. She was in the mall, and they had just put out a new shipment. There was only one shirt of that kind, and she pounced like a crazed lion. She fought off all the girls that went for it. Even managed to give one a black eye. Mina smiled all was fair in love and clothes.  
  
She descended the stairs and found Kunzite standing in front of the door way talking with her laughing father.  
  
"Dad please, not another one of your jokes." Mina said and gave a small smile to Kunzite.  
  
"She's right you know. They are so lame dear." Her mother said and practically pushed Kunzite and Mina out the door. "Have fun honey! Don't be out too late!" Then the door was slammed shut before Mina could reply.  
  
"You look nice." Kunzite said and unlocked his car.  
  
"You too." She said. He looked more than nice. His hair was down, and a rebel strand fell over his forehead. His silver-blue eyes were brought out with his grey shirt, and black pants.  
  
They headed to his two door, bright orange Eclipse and he gunned the engine and they were off to meet the others.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Raye straightened her red halter and looked at her self in the mirror. "I guess this will have to do." She muttered.  
  
"It works for me!" Chad chimed in standing at the doorway.  
  
Raye gasped and spun around. "Don't you knock?" She growled.  
  
He smiled his rock star smile. "Jadeite is here. Are you sure he's not evil? Your grandpa told me about the time he worked at the temple and he caused all those busses to disappear."  
  
"He's good now. Tell him I just have to get my purse and I'll be out."  
  
Chad nodded. "Maybe me and Kelly can double with you sometime." He suggested. Raye smiled at him.  
  
"That would be nice Kelly is a cool girl."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He left.  
  
Chad had gotten over his little crush of Raye sometime ago, and she introduced him to Kelly, a new girl that had moved to her school and was looking for friends.  
  
She left her room and went to where her Grandpa was surveying Jadeite's body. "Yes you would make a good match for my granddaughter young man. Yes, you look like you can get her to pop out some grandkids sometime soon."  
  
Raye blushed at the though of making grandchildren. Images of her and Jadeite wrapped together, sweaty and spent from the many, many times of lovemaking crowded her mind. "Oh gods." She breathed and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay. She pasted a smile and stepped out from the shadows. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"You look great." Jadeite said and assessed her out fit of black and red.  
  
"You don't look to bad yourself." She said and raked over his fine clothing of a light blue polo shirt and brown kakis.  
  
"Let's go then." He smiled at her, and her blood raced. I can get through this, I can I can I can I can I can.........  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They all shuffled into the theater. Startled gasps came from all around them.  
  
Honestly, it's not like we fought that much. Serena grumbled to herself at the many whispers at the paring. How can everyone know about all the fights?  
  
They all settled in the middle of the theater, taking the entire row. It went Jadeite, Raye, Zoicite, Ami, Kunzite, Mina, Darien, Serena, Nephrite and Lita.  
  
The movie was a comedy/romance. A perfect choice, at the time, until THE LOVE SCENE played over the wide theater. The mood of the date suddenly changed from easy going and fun, to tense and somewhat sexually fused. And it didn't help that the couple in front of them were sucking face like there was no tomorrow. They all shifted in their seats uncomfortably the sounds of moans and pants echoing though the high volume speakers.  
  
How come they make the sex scenes so vivid? Ami asked herself and sipped her drink, sinking low in her chair.  
  
Do they know what they were doing to us? Raye asked her self and cast a quick side glance at Jadeite who was rather rigid.  
  
Damn damn damn damn damn.......they were suppose to get away from influences. Serena though dismayed.  
  
Didn't Kunzite and I try that move a while ago? Jeeze, he might be remembering the same thing! This scene was taking forever! Mina cried to herself.  
  
Yeah, waste a perfectly good bowl of cream. Lita thought staring at the actors rolling around in foods. She remembered her past self and the past Nephrite 'experimenting' with different foods in her dreams. In the morning, her kitchen as totally messed up. Please let this be over soon!!!!  
  
When the scene was finally over there were noticeable sounds of relief coming from everyone. The movie ended and they all headed to the restaurant the guys booked.  
  
The conversation was a bit strained, but they all managed to be civil. They even managed to make each other laugh. But the night was getting late and they left the restaurant. The evening was about to end on a good note until a group of bubbly blonds spotted them across the roads.  
  
"Darien!" one of the blonds said and ran to him, wrapping her hands around his and pulling his head down for a kiss.  
  
The others did the same to the others.  
  
Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina stood in shock at all of their 'dates' wrapped in a kiss with five blonds.  
  
Hot red rage flooded every fiber of their beings. All of them in unison went up to each guy and yanked the blonds out of their arms and BAM! All five guys were reeling back from the powerful punches each girl gave them. They left them lying in the ground with the blonds rushing to their side.  
  
Never again. They all vowed to them selves and left to catch the bus home.  
  
*********~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~***********  
  
AN: THE END!!!!! Just kidding. Uh oh, what did the guys do? Who were the blonds? What will the girls do in retaliation? Stay tune! I'm sorry for updating so late. I hope the wait was worth while. And for "on my own for now" Chapter 10, I'm still working in it, but it should be out sometime this week. 


	10. Revenge

Chapter Ten  
Revenge  
  
Serena and all of her friends were grumpy the next morning as they sat in a small coffee shop. Not only, did they have to suffer the pain of betrayal, they had to endure a limitless night of dreams that had them hating the predicament they were in even more.  
  
How could I have been so stupid? Why did it have to hurt so much? This and a million other thoughts ran through their heads.  
  
Mina's cell phone rang and she looked own and then sighed in disgust.  
  
"Kunzite again?" Lita asked.  
  
Mina nodded and then turned off her phone all together. "I'm going to KILL Andrew for giving him my number. I'm going to my phone company to get the number changed." She grumbled and shoved her phone back in her purse.  
  
Ami groaned. "We have to get ourselves out of this mood. We can't let them have the satisfaction."  
  
"Yeah, we have to do something to even the score." Lita said, suddenly grinning like a mad person.  
  
"Like what?" Raye asked eagerly and leaned into the table.  
  
"Well we could......hummm.....we could get new dates?" Serena said and then linked her hands together. "Perfect, and eye for an eye. If they think that it's alright to date us while they had other girls on the side, then who's to say they we can't do the same? I know the perfect guy." She bit her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"I do too." Mina said and all of them started planning.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena* and her court confronted Darien and his guards the next morning.  
  
"What did you do? Serena came home and started ranting about how all men were evil and should die with their......ehem.....privets cut off. What did you do?" Serena* demanded.  
  
"Well, we kinda forgot to cut off all our.....uh.....other dates." Jadeite admitted grimly.  
  
"WHAT!" Raye* screeched.  
  
"Jeeze, calm down Raye. It just slipped our minds." Nephrite defended with a scowl.  
  
"Where did you meet them?" Lita* demanded, glaring at the five men.  
  
They exchanged looks. "At a club. They were just part time dates." Darien defended.  
  
"And how far did you go with these 'dates'" Mina* asked folding her arms and looking down at them with disdain.  
  
"Hey, we didn't sleep with them if that's what you think." Kunzite said angrily.  
  
"You should have severed all ties before you EVER went out with them. Now everything is ruined. I hope you're happy. You have to find a way to get them back." Lita* stormed.  
  
"We tried to get in contact with them, but they just ignore us." Darien said with a huff.  
  
"Can you blame them? Think of something, or else, they will be out of you're lives forever. And I know you don't want that. I can see it in your eyes." Mina* said and then sighed. "Look, I know men have their pride, we all understand that. But women do too, and you wounded their pride. We talked to the girls, and I'm afraid that you're going to have you're work cut out for you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zoicite implored.  
  
"They have dates tonight." Serena* said.  
  
The guys felt like the wind was sucked out of them. "They have what?" Darien asked, not wanting to face what they were saying.  
  
"Dates. Each of them has a date. I think they said something about going to a place called, The Mixer." Ami* repeated.  
  
"The Mixer? The club? But, but----they're too young to go there!" Nephrite protested. He had been to that club before. It was intense. No way was his Lita going there.  
  
"Over my dead body. Ami would never survive there. Who's she going with?" Zoicite demanded.  
  
Ami* shrugged. "I think she mentioned some one named, Craig.....no Greg. That's who."  
  
This Greg would feel the pain of his fists before he would ever lay a finger on his Ami Zoicite thought angrily and planned a million ways to kill this Greg. Actually, all of them were planning ways to kill the girls' dates.  
  
Serena* shared a look with her court and then left the arcade to meet their guys outside with similes of triumph etched to their faces.  
  
"How did it go?" Darien* asked kissing Serena*'s forehead.  
  
"It went well. I think jealousy works pretty well for these guys."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That night, all the girls met at Raye's temple.  
  
"Did you bring it?" Mina asked excitedly.  
  
Serena dug in her bag and pulled out her Luna pen. "Don't tell Luna, she would freak if she found out we used it for other things beside scout business."  
  
The girls nodded and headed into Raye's room. They all stood in a line and Serena held up her pen. She told it to change them into older club hoppers. They changed their school ids into identification cards to get them in the club.  
  
All of them gazed at each other and smiled.  
  
"Wow, we all look pretty good." Ami admitted looking down at her outfit. She had on low cut jeans on and a dark blue halter with glitter on it.  
  
Mina turned around and smiled at her short orange skirt with a white off the shoulder shirt.  
  
Raye looked sexy in a tube top red dress with slits that went up to her high thighs on either side.  
  
Lita had on black low ride jeans on with a forest greet spaghetti strap shirt that opened to reveal her flat stomach.  
  
Serena was dressed in a short pink skirt that hugged every part of her bottom. She had on a matching pink baby doll shirt on that showed her generous breasts.  
  
"The guys are supposed to pick us up soon." Lita said and gathered her things.  
  
There was a honk and Chad told them that three cars were waiting for them outside. Serena almost skipped out the door. She went to the red convertible that had her date and Mina's date in it.  
  
"Hey Josh." She purred sliding into the front seat. Josh kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey Sexy. Ready to go?" He asked taking in her attire with pure male appreciation. Serena nodded and Mina slipped in the back where her date, Chris was. Lita, and Raye were in a car behind them with their dates, Ken and Adam. Ami was all by herself with Greg in his car. The zoomed down the road to a club Raye wanted to go to the one named the 'Mixer'. There was a line when they got there, but Josh had connections and soon, she and the others made their way into the thumping room where crowds of people danced to banging music.  
  
Serena was a bit taken back at the intensity of the club. Smoke, laser lights and flashing signs had her feel a bit intimidated. But Josh slipped an arm around her waist and spoke in her ear.  
  
"Are they here?" He asked her. Serena and the others told they guys up front why they were going to the club with them. The guys readily agreed to their revenge, no questions asked. Serena smiled, it was great to have good guy friends when you needed them.  
  
"No, but they'll come." I can feel it she thought and Josh nodded and moved away from her, a red head catching his eye.  
  
"Hey Serena, do you want to go in the cages?" Lita asked pointing up to iron cages hanging from the ceiling that people were dancing in.  
  
"Looks fun." She yelled over the blazing music. She, and the rest of the girls went up stairs to the cages and the bouncer let them all in. The cage shook, and Serena looked down to see about a million heads below her.  
  
"I feel like we're going to break this thing!" Ami yelled.  
  
"It's perfectly safe. Look at those two." Raye told her and pointed across the room to see two very fat guys dancing in one cage together. Serena blushed. You could tell that they were gay, the way they were touching each other.  
  
Ami seemed satisfied and the girls began dancing to the rhythm of the music.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien and the others pushed through the throng of dancing people. Smoke invaded his vision and had him coughing.  
  
"Where are they?" Zoicite called out to him over the blaring music. Darien looked around the club but didn't see them. So they split up and weaved in and out of the people. Then he looked up and saw iron cages with dancers in it. A loud squeal caught his attention and he turned to see the cage he heard it from. His breath caught in his chest when he was Serena dancing very intimately with Mina.  
  
"Oh my gods." He breathed and turned to find the others. Finally, he gathered them up and led them to the cages. The bouncer there looked at them with wariness.  
  
"Whada you want?" He asked them putting his muscular body in front of the cage where the girls were.  
  
"We want to see them." Darien told him with a scowl.  
  
"And you are?" He asked. Darien sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.  
  
"Their boyfriends." Zoicite growled. The bouncer studied them and then opened the door to the cage. Darien reached in and yanked Serena out. Startled, she stumbled in his arms.  
  
"Darien! What are you doing here?" she asked as he led her down the stairs.  
  
"Taking you out of this place." He muttered. Serena yanked her arm out of his.  
  
"I don't think so. Me and the girls aren't done yet." She said stubbornly, folding her arms in front of her.  
  
"Let go!" Raye yelled. They all herded the girls in their own cars with much protest, but the guys paid no attention to them. Darien started the engine and sped off. Serena sat in the passenger seat with her arms folded, glaring out the window. Her pink skirt rode up her silky thighs. Visions of him between them had him gritting his teeth to keep him from pulling off to the side of the road. So they rode to his apartment in silence. He opened her door and pulled her out.  
  
"Damn Darien, I can manage to walk on my own." Serena complained trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. He was silent. They reached his apartment fast and he almost threw her into the room.  
  
"Where are they others?" Serena glanced nervously around for her friends.  
  
"I assume the guys have plans of their own." Darien said dryly and pointed to the couch. "Sit." He ordered. Serena glared at him and folded her arms.  
  
"You're not my boss Darien, so quit barking orders at me." She seethed. Darien ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Serena, you have to let me explain what happened that night." He began.  
  
She exploded. "I know what happened Darien. You were playing the field! Every guy plays the field, and I feel sorry for the girls who are too blind to see that their so called 'dates' were making them look foolish. Leading them around like they were stupid dogs or something. I never knew I would be one of those girls! Do you know how that feels? Tell me Darien, were you laughing inside the whole time we were out on our date?"  
  
"NO!" He yelled back at her, feeling like the lowest thing on the earth. "It was an honest mistake Serena. How were we to know that the other girls would be there that night?"  
  
Serena looked like she wanted to scream. "That's just an excuse Darien and you know it. I'm out of here." She said and stalked to the door. Darien made a mad dash for her before she left.  
  
"No, we are going to talk about this." He growled and pulled her back into the room. She twisted out of his grasp.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. We went on one date and it didn't work out. Simple." She said stubbornly and slipped out of the room, walking quickly down the hall. Darien watched her leave in sadness and anger.  
  
"Damn women." He muttered and slammed his door closed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena* and the others sat on the edge of a roof and watched the whole exchange.  
  
"Damn them!" Lita* howled and threw her hand up in the air.  
  
"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Darien* growled and folded his arms. Serena* looked to the side of her.  
  
"Why does HE have to be so stubborn?" She shot back at him. "It was his fault anyways." She told him.  
  
"But she should listen to what he has to say before stomping out of the room in a temper tantrum."  
  
"She did listen! We all saw that." Serena* said, standing up.  
  
"But did she let him explain? NO!" He stood up as well.  
  
"She was right, men do 'play the field' as she put it." Serena* said and turned away from him and walked to the stairs that had let down to the ground. A rough had pulled her arm back.  
  
"We're not done with this conversation yet." Serena* glared into his blazing blue eyes and yanked her arm out of his hands.  
  
"Yes we are." She said and began climbing down. She felt tears threaten her vision. All this was happening because her future self couldn't let go of her pride. Now she was arguing with Darien and she hated it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena stumbled into her room, feeling like she was going to fall apart. She knew that her fight with Darien affected her past self. She felt the pain the other Serena felt. She wondered where she was. After she slipped off her clothes, she called Josh to apologize for disappearing on him at the club. After that, she took a quick shower and fell into bed.  
  
In her dreams, she was crying. It was late and she was crying in a foreign bed. There was a knock at the door and she wiped her tears and went to answer it. Behind the door, Darien was standing, wet and cold. He looked just as miserable as she felt. She pulled him in and went to get a towel. There was silence. She pulled off Darien's wet jacket and shirt. Very gently, she wiped the rain drops off his body, finding that the motions were almost erotic. She felt her heart restrict and she leaned her head down. Her forehead touched his bare shoulder and she breathed in his familiar scent. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged him, feeling so safe and warm. Feeling so loved.  
  
"I'm sorry Sere." He murmured in her hair. She smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry too." She whispered and kissed his rough cheek. His hands grasped her face and he tilted her head up. She stared into deep, sparkling blue eyes, filled with so much love and soft happiness, she was memorized. He leaned down and her eyes fluttered closed. His lips touched hers tenderly. This kiss was different from the rest she shared with him. There was so much emotion in it and silent tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. He wasn't demanding and she savored the taste of him. Her hands moved up and ended up in his damp hair. He leaned down, taking her with him on the soft bed. Lazy movements had their clothes off. Desire was running rampant through out her blood stream, but they took their time. Memorizing their already memorized bodies with feathery kisses and velvet touches. She moved on top of him looking down at her beloved's face. While keeping her eyes on him, she lowered herself onto him. His hands gripped her hips. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. She began moving slowly, loving the feel of friction between them. Her soft pants echoed through out the room. The blankets made a soft swishing sound, in sync with their rhythm. Her release was long and drawn out, but it came and she felt exhilarated, helping him find his own release. The pleasure shook her body and she collapsed on him. She could hear his rapid heartbeat thudding soothingly in his heaving chest. She lifted her head and looked down into lazy midnight blue eyes.  
  
"I love you." She whispered to him and kissed his chin.  
  
"I love you." He murmured back to her, his dark voice caressing her body like a warm current.  
  
Serena sat up in bed and buried her face in her hands. She felt the tears on her face and went to the bathroom to wash them off. When she went back into her room, she couldn't sleep. It wasn't the make-up sex that had her staying awake, it was the fact the she and Princess Serenity were the same person, and no one knew her better that her own self. If she had fallen in love with Darien in the past, then why can't she love him now? Serena sighed and went down stair to get a midnight snack. While she was chowing down on the leftover pie her mom had made, Luna jumped on the table.  
  
"Is something wrong Serena?" She asked gently. Serena pushed her plate away.  
  
"Even though I got my memories back as Moon Princess, I don't know how I fell in love with Prince Darien. Tell me."  
  
Luna sat primly on the table. "It was much like it is now. You remember that your marriage to Prince Darien was arranged by your mother and his parents. You were both against it from the very beginning. You had told me you over heard Darien and his guards planning on seducing you. It was a bet to see who could get your first." Serena smiled, the memory clicking on.  
  
"We were so mad about that stupid bet." Serena murmured, looking back at the scene. "And then things changed when he kissed me right after we came back from belly dancing." She put a hand up to her lips and remembered the rough kiss he gave her. The kiss had thrilled her. Behind it, she felt Darien's strength and anger. She wondered at that time how far she could push him. If he kissed her like that in the heat of anger, she had wondered how he would kiss her in the heat of passion. Thus the change of plans to turn the bet around on them.  
  
"As I recall, later in the visit, you and the others made a trip to a certain pond, and later that night at a ball, I was walking out and saw you two kissing in the shadows. It's a good thing your mother happened along, or else I would have had to run interference." Luna chuckled lightly. Serena smiled at that memory also.  
  
"Then we started spending so much time together. He and I had a lot on common."  
  
"Yes, and you still do Princess. Why do you fight it so?" Luna prodded gently. Serena leaned back in her chair as her thoughts rounded again.  
  
"I really don't know. I mean, I do like Darien" She paused. "You know I never told you this, but before we knew or pasts, he and I were just about to get together."  
  
"Yes, I saw that. What had you changing your minds?"  
  
Serena thought back. "The past that's what. Everyone just expected us to remember and fall back into love. They never considered that I had a life before I had my past memories. That when we started hating each other all over again." She let out a small moan. "My past self and Darien had a fight. They were looking trough the window when Darien and I were arguing. When I fell asleep I dreamed that I was crying. It hurt so much. And I knew that it was because of me that they were mad at each other. Then he came to me and they made up." She still felt his warm, gentle hand on her skin. Absently, she touched her breast. "It was beautiful." She whispered and bent her head so Luna couldn't see her tears. But Luna knew and she brushed her face against Serena's hand.  
  
"Do you want to star over again?" She asked her. Serena looked at her friend through her tears and nodded. "Then why don't you call Darien and set up another date? Just to two of you. No scouts and no interruptions."  
  
Serena hesitated and looked at the phone on the wall. "Do you think he would want to talk to me?"  
  
"Just do it. If you're up, he should be also. Call him." Serena sighed and lifted herself out of the chair and went to the phone. She punched in the memorized number and waited.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien poured himself another cup of coffee and slumped back down on a kitchen chair. He sipped his brew rather moodily thinking back to his dream. Even now, he felt like he wanted to cry. Not that he would have, but their lovemaking had been so slow and dreamy. He knew it was because of him that his past self and the princess were mad at each other. His past self loved Serenity with all his heart. ALL his heart. He breathed and dreamed of Serenity constantly. Well, maybe he was exaggerating. He himself always dreamed of Serena. He thought back to the first time he had met the bouncy blonde. He rubbed his head absently, remembering the test she threw at him. With their constant bumpings, he had come to have a little crush on the girl. Of course, he had to hide his attraction because he was older than her. But still............  
  
Then one day they had started an argument in the arcade and Andrew had locked them in a closet. At first, he had fumed at his friend, cursing him to no end. But when they ended up rolling around on the floor in a heated kiss, he thanked his friend. Too bad Andrew had to interrupt them. He smiled at the memory. Then the next day, that's when things went down hill for them what with Zoicite challenging him and them all the other things he went through. But through it all, Serena had saved him in the end. And then after that, everyone was pressuring them to get together. Serena was the one to rebel, but her rebellion was understandable. After all, just because they had loved each other in the past, they didn't need to love each other in the future. But now, with the past returning, he had to rethink his position. He still liked her, princess, Sailor Moon, or not. She was like a bright ray of sunlight. His phone rang and broke him out of his thoughts. He gazed at the clock on the wall that said three thirty. Who could be calling him at this hour?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Darien?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: I broke free and wrote this chapter for you all! Yayy! And I revised the whole story too! 


	11. Green and Blue

Chapter 11 Green and Blue  
  
Lita sat silently in the booth at the Crown arcade, sipping her drink. Soon, a warm presence had her tensing a little. She knew who it was without turning around. The vibe from him had goosebumps stealing over her skin.  
  
"Have you been waiting long?" His dark voice asked and she leaned back, feeling a little bit more comfortable.  
  
"Not really." She said smoothly. Nephrite took a seat across form her. Lita melted a little. He looked so good right now in dark blue and black. Brief scenes of last night's dreams began to rise, but she fought off the erotic pictures and forced herself to cool her raging hormones.  
  
"So did you eat yet?" He asked. She shook her head no.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No. Do you want to?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
A lazy smile graced her lips and he stood up. "Then come on." He said and helped her up.  
  
The restaurant Nephrite worked at was bustling with customers. Lita kept a small distance between herself and Nephrite. Last night, after taking her home, they shared a little heart to heart talk and decided to try one more time without anyone but themselves. They wanted things to work out between them and it was now or never. When they entered the building, he led her to the back. Strange, she thought, feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Hope he doesn't get any ideas.  
  
"Why are we going back here?" She asked, eying him.  
  
"I told you I would show you the tricks of the trade." He replied. She smiled. So he remembered. He always remembered she thought when a memory opened up to her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When he saw her beautiful face light up with delight, he fell even harder. All the feelings he felt in the past resurfaced, and more memories filled his thoughts. The first time they danced, the mischief she and the other princesses got into, the moment at the ice rink, the fury in her eyes that made them light up like emeralds. He smiled at the memory.  
  
"What?" She asked, catching his smile.  
  
Nephrite shrugged and led her into the back where the kitchen was. "Just remembering your little trick you and the girls played with us at the pond." Lita searched her memories and he saw a blush creep up her cheeks.  
  
"We knew you were there the whole time." She said smugly, entering the kitchen and leaving him staring at her in surprise. Shaking out of his shock, Nephrite entered the kitchen.  
  
"You did?" He asked. She looked over her shoulder in a coy manner and winked.  
  
"Of course we did. That was the plan." I guess it was a pretty good plan she thought with a soft smirk.  
  
The plan. He laughed. "Come on, let's make something." He said and took her to a corner counter.  
  
"What will we make?" She asked, picking up an apron and settling it over her clothes.  
  
"Whatever your little heart desires."  
  
After and hour or so, Lita practically pranced to the stove, her Almond Chicken was done! When she pulled it out, the gravy was bubbling and the chicken was perfectly browned.  
  
"I did it!" She cried, looking down at her masterpiece with pride. Nephrite leaned in and nodded.  
  
"It looks good, but let's see how it tastes." He said and produced a fork and knife. He cut into the tender, juicy meat. Lita watched anxiously as he blew on the meat. Her eyes riveted to his lips. Soft, strong lips she remembered roaming over her hot body softly and slowly. Her heart sped up. His white teeth bit onto the piece of meat and he chewed slowly, analyzing the texture and taste. Lita bit her lip. Was it good or not? Damn you Nephrite! Then he looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"It's wonderful." He finally said. Lita smiled with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Let's try yours next." She said and unmasked the cake he made. She cut a small slice and placed it on a small plate. He gave her the fork he used and she in turn cut into the moist strawberry cake he made with real strawberries. Even in the past, he always insisted that he make meals with nothing but fresh produce. I guess things never change, she thought. And I wouldn't want them to change either.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
He waited in tension as she popped the cake into her mouth. She did what he did to her. She chewed thoughtfully and slowly. Her pink lips had some strawberry frosting on them. Desire rammed into him hard and had him shaking a little. His hand moved on its own accord and wiped the frosting off her lip. He watched her brilliant green eyes darken with her own desire. Time seemed to stop for them. They stared at one another, knowing they couldn't stay apart for long, knowing that it was useless to fight it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lita* and Nephrite* exchanged looks and smiled. They silently backed away from the kitchen door and put their dark sunglasses on.  
  
"That didn't take much." Lita* said and linked her hands with Nephrite. They left the restaurant and walked down the road to meet up with the others.  
  
"How did it go?" Serena* asked restlessly.  
  
"Great. It's only time now." Nephrite* replied placing a kiss on Lita's* temple.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ami didn't look up from her book when Zoicite approached her. Did he have to make an entrance all the time? She thought, a little peeved. She hated to be kept waiting.  
  
"Are you always late to class too?" She asked in a void tone. Zoicite winced a little. It was his students that kept him. One of them was trying to hint at something that they could do after class.  
  
"Sorry. Are you ready to go?" He asked in a light tone. Ami looked up, a little annoyed from her book.  
  
"I guess." She mumbled and closed her heavy book with a snap. They had planned to go to an art museum that was showing her friend Michelle's work. He felt envious eyes on them as they left. His female students stalked him, he thought with a grimace.  
  
"Professor Zoi!" Someone cried. He looked to the side of him and groaned as a bouncy redhead waved him down. He felt Ami tense beside him. Great.  
  
"Yes Erica?" He asked, keeping annoyance at her disturbance hidden from his voice. Breathless, she halted in front of them.  
  
"I'm having a hard time with the theory you presented today." A hand rubbed down his arm in a flirtatious manner. "Do you think we can get together and discuss it more in depth?" He brushed her teasing hand off his arm and took a step back.  
  
"Sorry, I have prior engagement. Ask my teaching assistant." He said and wrapped a strong arm around Ami's waist and walked swiftly to the door, leaving Erica glaring at Ami.  
  
"Another fan?" Ami murmured and took a step away. Silently, he damned Erica for leaving more doubt in her mind. He said nothing and led her to his waiting car. They rode to the museum in silence. Zoicite was uncomfortable in it and kept glancing at Ami beside him. Her face was blank and he cursed Erica again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Maybe this was a bad idea. Ami thought, mentally biting her lip. She didn't want to be made a fool twice in one week. Maybe I should tell him to just take me home because this won't work.  
  
No!  
  
Her stronger, more prideful conscious told her. You said last night that you would try. Ami don't give up so easily. You haven't even started your date yet and you're ready to cower in a corner. Don't be scared. Gaining a little confidence back, Ami relaxed her seat.  
  
When they arrived at the museum, Michelle and Amara greeted them. She saw the caution in Amara's eyes as she regarded Zoicite.  
  
"I'm so glad you made it!" Michelle greeted and hugged Ami. "Come on, I want to show you something." She said and pulled her along.  
  
"Don't hurt her again." She heard Amara threaten Zoicite, but she couldn't hear what he said back.  
  
Michelle pushed past people, stopping here and there for praise and such. Finally, she led her to a covered piece in the back. "This is my grand finale. I want you to be the first to see it!" She pulled back the sheet and Ami gasped. It was she and the other scouts with the Earth guards. She closed her eyes as memories smashed down on her. All the dreams and all the past events swarmed into her mind. Emotions that she had lost when she had died, the pain of fighting him in the end, the heartbreak of betrayal, all this and more made her feel faint. Of course she loved him, she had always loved him, even in the end when she had to kill his look alike, somehow, she knew that he wasn't her real lover. She opened her eyes and Zoicite's worried face loomed in front of her. His eyes were so familiar, so warm, so loving..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ami* and Zoicite* hugged each other and shared a victorious kiss. "Three more to go." She said and linked arms with Zoicite*. She looked across the throng of people and gave Michelle and Amara a smile, thanking them for what they did.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Short, I know, and this isn't the end of Lita and Ami's story. I'll write some more about them because you can't fall in love that fast! But first, I want to write about Mina and Raye. And sorry about not updating 'Uncontrolled' and 'Protected', but this week has been absolutely hectic and I didn't have anytime to sit down and write much of anything. But there'll be an updated next week. As always, thanx to my editor Ying. So, REVIEW! Love you all kisses *muh* 


	12. Red and Orange

Chapter 12 Red and Orange  
  
Raye looked out her window and saw Jadeite walking up the temple stairs. His short blonde hair ruffled in the slow breeze, and as always he had his cocky smile on his face. She liked confident men, but sometimes she thought Jadeite was a little too confident for her liking. She knew that he knew that he looked good. And she knew that he knew that she looked good as well. She thought with a smirk. After he had brought her home last night, they got into a huge argument over her 'actions'. He sounded like an overbearing father, and she told him so. Between the cussing and screaming and the overwhelming urge to punch him in his face because he was being waaaaayy to possessive over something he didn't even have, they made another date. She fumed when she got back into her room for being so stupid. ANOTHER date with the cocksure, arrogant, and immature Jadeite? But she couldn't go back on her word could she? Besides, she didn't have anything better to do. Or so she told herself.  
  
Stupid sentimental side of her conscious.  
  
"Second chances are always good." Raye turned from her window to her grandfather standing in her bedroom doorway.  
  
"I guess." She grumbled and moved away from the window. "I just hope that he's worth giving a second chance to." Her grandfather regarded her in him mute wisdom and she rolled her eyes. "I'll give him a chance don't worry." She said and hugged the small man.  
  
"Chad is down stairs with him now. Where are you going?" He asked, following her out the door.  
  
"Some fair." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Alright. Come home at a decent hour."  
  
"Yes grandfather." She said with a touch of sarcasm. Jadeite smiled broadly at her when she appeared outside. She just glared at him, telling him this 'date' wasn't going to be easy. He escorted her to his car and gunned the engine. Men. Raye thought with a grumble, why did they have to drive like they had to prove that they were macho?  
  
The death trip had them to the fair grounds in no time. She wobbled out of the car, glad that the ground was still.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jadeite asked. Raye's temporary bout of nausea dissipated and she brushed of his hand from her shoulder.  
  
"Remind me NEVER to ride in the same car as you." She said and straitened her posture, taking her proud Raye stance.  
  
"Sorry." He said a little sheepishly. Keeping a safe distance from him, ignoring her body's demand to be close with him, they entered the fair grounds. Her mood lightened considerably. She loved fairs, all the different people, the performances, the games and rides. She always dragged poor Serena to the scariest rides. Actually, she was rather impressed by how Serena handled them. The only thing she had to put up with afterwards was her hearing. That girl screamed like some demented banshee in heat or something. They strolled through the park, looking around them and then stopped at a milk bottle game.  
  
"Three." Jadeite said and laid his money on the table. Raye regarded him in haughty humor. The balls were set in front of him and he knocked them down with one throw. She raised a brow and watched him knock another set down. He grinned at her and threw the last ball. The bottles all clanked to the ground. "Impressed?" He asked her. Raye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyone could do that. All you need is good aim." She said and laid her own money on the table and received three balls. Each throw was a success. "See?"  
  
Jadeite laid more money down. "All right, let's take it back a little." He said and took small steps back. Raye felt her competitive spirit take over and she laid some more money down. Each time they knocked the set of bottles down and each time they took a step back. People crowded them, cheering them on.  
  
"Last set, and you're going to lose." He mocked her. Raye stuck her tongue out.  
  
"I never lose." She said and threw her ball. It hit the target right on.  
  
"Alright, if I get this one, you owe me a kiss." My my he was daring Raye thought.  
  
"And what if you lose?" She asked, ignoring the first part of the bet.  
  
"Then you can have my stuffed animal I won." The red bear that he would get regardless of him missing this final target was just too cute to give up, and she nodded, a wicked idea entering her mind.  
  
"Alright." She agreed and Jadeite flashed a triumphant smile and narrowed his eyes at the target. Raye scooted a little closer to him and he looked to the side of him. Her near presence was affecting him, she knew.  
  
"Come on Jadeite." She taunted in his ear. He tensed and moved away a little. But she followed. He was getting ready to throw and she moved behind him and nipped his ear just before he let go of the ball. There were cries from all around them as the ball went haywire and missed the booth by a long shot. Raye threw back her head and laughed.  
  
"You cheater!" He cried out. Raye took the red bear from the booth guy.  
  
"Thank you for the present Jadeite, I simply love him." She said and buried her face in the soft fur of her new bear.  
  
"Bu-but you cheated!" He protested.  
  
"All is fair in love and war." She said and laughed again. He grumbled something under his breath about teasing women.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked. Raye nodded yes. After chowing down, they went to the Farris wheel. As they settled into the small seats, Raye sighed and leaned back. This wasn't so bad she though a little surprised. She tensed a little as he settled close to her. So close she could feel the heat of his body on her and the spicy scent of his cologne and soap. It was a pleasant scent that made her dizzy with awareness. The wheel started moving and she grabbed his arm, a bit startled. Jadeite linked his arms around her elbow. For some reason, she didn't move away from his touch. She revled in it, feeling the firm muscles of his arms, remembering her vivid dreams and happy moments she had with him back on the Moon Kingdom. Raye peered over the side of her seat. Everything she was feeling was a bit overwhelming for her liking. Maybe this second chance could work out for them both. If being with him felt this good, then why should she push him away? She felt Jadeite's hand slid up and he intertwined their fingers together. She didn't pull away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina paced her room, overlooking herself in her full length mirror. She was early, but she couldn't help it. She was nervous about her beach date with Kunzite. Blue eyes met blue eyes as she looked into the mirror. She never looked so troubled in her life. Going out with him again was something she was ready to do, but just thinking about the chance of getting burned again wasn't very appealing to her. She blew out a breath, making her thick bangs flutter for a moment. The doorbell rang and she gave herself one more look over then grabbed her things and left down stairs. Her parents had gone on another 'honeymoon' and she was left by herself. When she opened the door Kunzite was standing awkwardly on the porch dressed in a white tee shirt and grey swimming trunks.  
  
"Hey." She greeted in a rush.  
  
"Hey. Ready to go?" He asked shyly. She nodded and shut the door behind her. They made their way to his waiting car. Silently, they drove to the beach. Mina fidgeted in her seat, casting quick glances at Kunzite. His face was like set in stone, but that's what had intrigued her in the first place. She remembered when she first laid eyes on him at the Ball, he stubbornly stood to the side, content to drink punch. He stood alone, wanting to be alone, and she wasn't about to let him do it was she? After all, there were many men that had asked her to dance, but she turned down every one of them, waiting and wanting Lord Kunzite to ask her. When he didn't and Jadeite had asked her to go to him, she jumped at the chance. After all, she knew that he had to dance with her. She was a Princess after all, and it would have been rude to decline her offer.  
  
They parked in a crowded parking lot and she stepped out into the sunlight. She tilted her face up to the rays, loving the feel steal across her skin. It was such a beautiful day today. It was like a sign or something. She opened her eyes and gazed at Kunzite thoughtfully. He was busy getting their things from the back of his car. Sunlight ricocheted off his platinum hair. His beautiful profile was hesitant and troubled. She knew she should say something, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Maybe she should just play it out and see what was going to happen.  
  
When everything was out of the car, they silently made their way to a secluded part of the beach. She spread out the blanket, all the while making small talk.  
  
"How's life?" She asked, kicking off her shoes. He sighed and kicked off his sandals as well and kneeled down on the soft blanket.  
  
"Hard. How's yours?"  
  
"Oh just peachy. Yesterday I went to the mall and-" She rattled off, feeling the tension ease out of her. Talking about shopping always made her forget about certain things.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kunzite settled on the blanket and listened to her chat happily. She was so animated when she spoke, he could watch her all day. Her blue eyes always sparkled and she used her hands a lot. Exuberance from her always made his day. After the little incident the other day, he felt like hell. He felt like he as the worst person in the world. He really wanted things with him and Mina to work out. He would do anything for her. Even listen to her latest shopping extravaganza.  
  
"Kunzite?" She stopped all of the sudden with a troubled expression in her eyes. He became instantly alert and sat up. "Don't do it again." She pleaded quietly. Her silent plea made his heart ach and he reached out and gently caressed her smooth warm cheek.  
  
"You think I would want to lose you for a second time?" He asked and she put a hand over his hand. She smiled and leaned in until they were only inches away from each other.  
  
"Promise?" She asked. He leaned in further and barely touched his lips to hers. The soft contact made him fall all the way. But he wanted to fall. She was the only one to make him ever feel life in every aspect. She brought a light he never felt before her.  
  
"Promise." He vowed and pressed his lips more firmly against hers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina* and Kunzite* took off their sunglasses and looked fondly over their future selves.  
  
"We're not as stubborn as the others." Mina* told him quietly and linked hands with Kunzite*.  
  
"Now all we really have to worry about is Serena and Darien." He said, pulling her closes and wrapping an arm around her slim waist.  
  
"Unfortunately, those two can be a bit difficult." Mina sighed and they walked back to the others waiting for them. The others looked over the sparkling water.  
  
"I'm going to hate leaving this place once our mission is over." Lita sighed.  
  
"Me too love." Nephrite agreed with her and they all sat in silence watching the sun set in the distance.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: I know, I know, I was supposed to update like two months ago and there is no excuse for the lateness of it. I'm really really sorry! Fervent apologies to miss-inuyasha-sama.  
  
And I know that I was supposed to update Uncontrolled, but I've been really sick this past week and I'm still working on it. Sorry about that too! Love you all for sticking around, kisses! *muh*  
  
REVIEW! 


	13. Moon and Earth

Chapter 13

Moon and Earth

Serena stayed up all night, not catching a wink of sleep. As the bright morning filtered through the sheer right window, she lay in her bed, not really wanted to get out, but knowing she had to anyway. Today she was going to meet Darien…somewhere. She didn't really know where. He didn't know where either…they were just meeting.

With a heavy sigh, she got out of bed and grabbed her towel off the foot of her bed and took a long, shower. Her past self and the past Darien were suspiciously absent, Serena always wondered where the heck they slept and how they kept themselves as well as the other past princesses out of public eye. The beginning of the little adventure three weeks ago was something so bizarre and strange, only a really complicated author could come up with. Some imagination she…or he had (WINK). But Serena didn't dwell on her turn of thoughts much as she shut off the water and just stood in the shower, feeling the warm water drip off her limbs and feel the cold of the air conditioner through the shower curtain.

Slow, like a turtle in a pit of mud, Serena dressed and sat on her bed absently brushing her hair dry. She gave the briefest look at her clock and saw that she had ten minutes to get to the Crown Arcade where she would meet Darien. When she went down stairs, her mom and dad greeted her and she punched her brother in the arm quickly before getting out the door. The morning was so crisp and warm and it was one of those beautiful days that came only once or twice a month. She breezed past people ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as she got closer and closer to the Crown Arcade. A new beginning right?

Would a new beginning welcome her also? She saw the way her friends were looking at Darien's friends these days. The little smiles they would share and the way they touched. There was so much longing in her to feel the same thing. She hated being the only one in the group without someone special in her life. When she called Mina or someone to go shopping, they would tell her that they were busy and promised they would do something another time. She felt so depressed when she hung up the phone and knew that it was only her stubbornness that was keeping her from achieving the same thing her friends had. It was just hard, she mentally whined, to go from despising someone so much to actually wanting the same person. Destiny was something one shouldn't mess with, but here she was, she _and_ Darien. Messing with destiny.

The day Raye came to her house and told her officially that she and Jadeite were dating Serena had made some scathing remarks about that and not really meaning them. Raye exploded of course accusing Serena of not being happy for her. But that wasn't it at all! Deep deep deep…deep down she was so jealous! That feeling was something new to her, something so totally foreign to her. I mean how could she be jealous of one of her best friends? She hated herself for that, for not taking Raye's good news the way it should have been.

Serena stopped shortly as she saw the neon sign that red Crown Arcade. In the front of the building she spotted Darien's red sports car parked neatly. The butterflies that were just fluttering in her stomach were in a full blown swarm now and her hands shook. She dashed behind the corner of the street and backed herself into the wall trying to take deep calming breaths. She was such a cowered! She could fight against destiny, but trembled at the thought of seeing Darien?

"It's a hopeless fight to begin with." A soft voice made Serena open her tightly closed eyes. Princess Serena stood to the side dressed in blue jeans and a white peasant looking shirt. It was strange, she looked exactly like the present Serena but for some reason, Princess Serena looked so out of place in present day Japan. Princess Serena looked like she felt out of place Serena thought as she observed her past self fidget in her tight clinging jeans.

"Reading my mind?" Serena asked trying to keep the scoff from her voice. Princess Serena bowed her head.

"Why are you stalling? Why are you doing this to us?" She looked up and her serene blue eyes were sparkling now with a challenge. "I take that back, why are you doing this to _yourself_?" The power of the last word rang loudly in Serena's head. "You think you're not worthy of him?" Princess Serena shot brutally to her. "You think you're better than destiny?" Her heated accusations made anger burn inside Serena's chest.

"It not—" Her protest was cut off when Princess Serena smacked the wall harshly. The sting from their link hit Serena's hand also and she hissed.

"Selfish." Princess Serena hissed back and took a step closer to Serena, piercing her with a sparking blue gaze. "I never knew I would be so selfish when my mother died to send me her. She could have lived if she just sent me and the scouts, but she sent Prince Darien and the guards with us so that we could find them and be able to be happy with them. What a stupid woman to sacrifice herself for something we are not even grateful for." Princess Serena's voice was so deadly clam as she spoke those words. Tears swam in Serena's eyes as she pushed her past self back.

"You don't know all that happened after they were sent to us!" Serena's chest heaved with repressed hurt and anger.

"But I _do_ know. Darien never betrayed me. He died to save me so I could live. If anything the scouts should have been the most stubborn because the guards killed them! But where are they now? _They_ have put aside all the horrible things that happened and started a new life together. And where are we?" She asked with a wave of her hand. "Trembling against a wall because we are scared." Princess Serena told her with a sharp finger, punctuating the remark. "Why am I lying to myself? Why am I denying myself the most precious thing in the world?" Her voice cracked and Serena wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I am selfish." Princess Serena said and looked beyond the corner to see Darien outside, looking up and down the sidewalk, and then looking at his watch. "And he was foolish to ever love me in the first place." She said quietly.

Images of one of her dreams flashed in Serena's mind. Whispered kisses and promises to always love one another.

_Serena_…her name blew against the wind, like she could hear his thoughts as he waited for her. She was only a couple of feet away. All she had to do is step away from the corner for him to see her. Then he would know that his wait for her was not in vain, that she kept her promise to meet him today. A wave of tears fell from her eyes and she stifled a cry.

_He died for me…_

_Protected me…_

_Never betrayed me…_

_Never…_

"Why are you here?" Serena sobbed to her past self. Princess Serena turned and crouched down in front of her because Serena had shrunk to her knees against the wall.

"To save myself from loneliness. To teach and help myself no to be so stubborn." She put a hand on Serena's head and forced her to look into her eyes. Serena could barely see her past self through the blur of her tears. "But most of all, I think I came here so I know that when I have to go back and face all that is going to happen to me on the Moon Kingdom, nothing I will have suffered would be for nothing. And nothing Darien will have to suffer will be in vain_. I need him_." She paused and wiped the tears from Serena's cheeks with tears of her own. "_And he needs me_. I forgot that, I can see it looking at my life when I am reborn. I don't ever want to forget again. Please Serena…" It hurt to hear her begging. "Please, I love him so much and I don't want to ever lose him. Please, go to him, hug him for me…_Serena_…" As she said those words, Serena watched her past self fade from her leaving only her words ingrained in her heart.

"Princess?" Serena whispered her hands touching the place where her past self once was. The air was warm to the touch and an even warmer feeling burned in her very soul. "Princess…" She waited for a couple of minutes before she decided to go to the arcade. Her eyes were still red and her nose to, and there was no way she was going to see him like that. And then she heard him, she heard Darien call out goodbye to Andrew and panic welled. She ran around the corner, only to be caught in a sea of pedestrians.

"Wait, wait for me!" She tried to call out to him as she made her way though the people. She saw him above the heads of a couple of school children in his horrid green jacket. Eww, what the heck did he see in that jacket? He was pulling his keys from his pocket and she managed to free herself from the crowed. All the sprinting from her running late to class paid off as she ran smack dab into his chest. He let out a shocked grunt as they both fell to the ground. She was breathing a little heavily as she lay sprawled over the top of his chest. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Were you just going to leave me?" She demanded, lifting herself halfway off of him.

"We—well you were late! How long was I supposed to wait?" He demanded putting a hand to his head. Serena left him up and stood menacingly over him.

"I'm late all the time, what makes you think I would be early?" She said snootily, and then smiled and held out a helping hand. Darien hesitated a little, but took it and she pulled him up.

"My mistake Meatball head." He muttered, but smiled anyway. She came, he thought, doing a little happy dance inside. _She came…_

XOXO

_FUTURE_

Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion watched as the images faded before them.

"I told you not to call me that!" Serena huffed and folded her arms in a cute pout.

"It's the only thing I call you, what makes you think that'll change?" Darien shot back at her.

"It's not my name. Serena, call me Serena…" And the image faded to black and was gone like a cloud.

"I'm so glad things are okay." Neo Queen Serenity sighed.

"Yes. Things are the way they should be." Neo King Endymion murmured, rubbing the small bulge on his wife's stomach. The child kicked her little foot at his touch and his small smile turned into a huge grin.

"Sometimes, to know what is best for you, you have to face yourself in the end. That talk with my past self changed everything in my life that day." Neo Queen Serenity placed her hand over her husband's. "I'm so glad I listened."

THE END


End file.
